


For Your Entertainment

by kaorusquee



Series: RP stories [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Dancing, Boats and Ships, Eren is used by lots, M/M, Ocean, RP format, Vain Eren, kings and lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RP between me (levierenlove) and therenyeager on tumblr. Levi is a Lord who loves the ocean. Eren is a dancer, the King's Jewel. This is all about what happens when they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

The sea was his favorite place to be. He would love to spend his entire life sailing the waters, discovering new locations. But he had to go ashore sometimes. And it was nice to be able to call the castle one of his homes. He was well treated, would be able to have a good meal, a hot bath, a comfortable bed. And the King always provided entertainment of some sort.  
Cries of ‘Captain Levi!’ and ‘Welcome back, Captain!’ met his ears, and he raised a hand at the greeters. This is why it was nice to send a message ahead by bird; people came to welcome you.   
His first stop was for a long soak in one of the baths. A servant girl was nice enough to come in and wash his back for him. He wasn’t at all interested in her, but it was nice to have someone else do the scrubbing.   
Once clean, he was dressed in a silk tunic, the collar of which was decorated with mother of pearl. Tasteful really. It was the King’s way of showing he knew how much the sea meant to Levi. His pants were full and also made of silk. Walking proudly through the castle, he watched as servants bowed to him. Settling himself in a comfortable chair to view the entertainment the King had lined up for his return, he accepted a flute of fine wine, sipping from it. He turned his eyes to the stage when the music started.

Eren Jaeger was the king’s crowned jewel, he had him for years and a lot of his friends didn’t even know about him. This Levi must have really got into his good graces recently, because the young man had always heard about him growing up in the palace - but he never met him once. He was after all a prized possession, only shown to those that deserved the gift of himself. Yeah, that’s right; he was amazing and he knew it.   
At first it wasn’t like that, years ago he was a shy thing that wanted nothing to do with this. Let’s just say, after a lot of ‘convincing’ from the King - he had learned to appreciate the beautiful body he was blessed with. Many of the people that the King had let touch him or see him always had to agree, so it must be true.  
Finally, the music started and the belly dancer snapped out of his musings. He danced out gracefully, that of someone who has been dancing for years; or maybe he was just born with the talent. His hips shaking in ways that he knew even the straightest men questioned their sexuality after seeing him - especially with his glistening toned body.  
He finally looked up to see who he was dancing for, he was surprised with how handsome this man was. He smirked at him, his goal was to always get his audience leaving with a boner; leave them frustrated they couldn’t have him. Only really special people could touch him, and that only lasted an hour and cost a lot of money. 

Levi had been a lot of places and seen a lot of people. Rarely did he find anyone he considered physically beautiful. His definition was just too different. The sea was beautiful; humans were not. Which is why he didn't understand why he felt like he'd been punched in the gut the moment the dancer became visible.   
He leaned over to the other person at his table, none other than the King's adviser. Yet another way to show he was highly favored. "Who the hell is that?" He was told the lad's name was Eren, that the King had picked him up a number of years ago. Although where the male had come from was a real mystery. He was cautioned to be careful, that Eren's was the King's 'jewel,' and not allowed to be touched or talked to carelessly.   
Jewel? Levi couldn't help agreeing. The dancer had eyes the color of the sea. Surely the King knew this would affect Levi. Perhaps that was the reason he hadn't know of Eren's existence, even though he was regularly in the castle. "Does the King give permission to touch him?"  
Oh yes, he was told. As long as you were willing to pay the price to do so. The Captain grimaced. Money, of course. Well, if he found the male entertaining enough, maybe he'd talk to the King about a price drop. After all, he had just been successful in his ventures; certainly he was owed something because of it.

Eren could tell from the way those steely eyes watched him, he had sparked interest; and he was willing to bet that it was very hard to gain this man’s interest. Oh yeah, he was that good and yes, he was cocky and full himself. He had learnt to enjoy is job instead of being miserable about it, learnt to enjoy his gift. He knew his eyes and body were worth tons of gold or whatever riches.  
The young man flipped gracefully off stage, probably giving this Levi and the King’s advisor a good view of the panties he had to wear with this outfit - oops.  
He danced boldly over to the two, forever having this smirk and bedroom eyes on him as he looked directly into the older man’s steely ones. He made sure some of his loose fabrics that flowed around with his arms brushed teasingly all over the Captain.  
He would get close, but not too close; always the huge tease. And the closer he got to this man, the more he hoped for a one night stand from this one - probably the best looking man he ever had seen. He somehow got so close at one point there lips almost touched before he twirled backwards, he managed to do that without touching at all; only with his cloth. He danced back on stage, the advisor said something about, ‘Damn, I seriously question my sexuality around that one..’ Eren heard and his eyes twinkled before he winked at Levi and disappeared behind the curtains.

Levi wasn't one to show many emotions. After watching too many executions, and administering several of his own, it was easy for him to be cold to the world. Except, he wasn't really. It just took a lot to get him to express interest over anything. Aside from the ocean.  
The dancer jumping off the stage had been a surprise. He had enough time to register the view of lace underwear- sheer and light blue to match his outfit- before the dancer was suddenly in front of him. Those ocean colored eyes held storm clouds when he looked. Storm clouds that turned the exotic color even darker.  
The wispy fabric touching his bare arms, sometimes striking his chest was for show, as he well knew, but he couldn't help the tightening of his fist as he tried to keep the look of disinterest on his face. He knew he failed when those lips nearly touched his. His eyes were wide and no doubt there was hunger visible in them.  
But the dancer was a damn tease, twirling away without ever having actually touched him. He growled quietly as Eren winked at him, disappearing behind the curtain. Raising his head, he looked straight across the room into the King's eyes. His own narrowed as the King's eyes lit up. When the imperious hand beckoned, he stood, walking toward the King, the adviser not far behind.

The hardest thing was convincing the King that he didn't want the boy for sex. Perhaps he did, but not for the small amount of time that would be allotted him. No, he simply wanted to watch Eren dance some more, wanted to look into his eyes for a while. Which is why he and the King had retired to a more secluded area to discuss things. The conversation got a bit heated, and if it wasn't for his favor, Levi was sure he'd have been thrown in the dungeon.  
Eventually, he was told he would pay the full price for the hour's time, or he could go and never be allowed to see the dancer again. Levi sighed, but agreed, handing over some of his precious hard-earned gold. Someone came for him, to lead him to Eren's rooms. But the King's voice halted him, and he turned back to look. 'An extra half-hour.' He was told. 'Since I want to keep you happy.' Levi bowed, since it was expected.  
He was given a few short instructions when he reached the door, starting with not touching Eren until the boy came to him. Which seemed a little strange, since he had paid for a specific amount of time. But he would follow the rules, and hopefully get to see him dance again. Thanking the servant for showing him the way, he stepped into the softly lit room and looked around.

When he heard the door open and close, he could practically sense those steely eyes looking around the room for him. He stretched out over the bed, making sure he groaned and spread himself out nicely before opening his eyes. “Ah, hello there, handsome. I knew you would seek me out.” He never hid away his personality from others; he knew he was great - what was the point in hiding it? It was just how he was raised by the King after all.   
He crawled off the bed and towards him, suddenly in front of him and standing, he was fast. “So, what does the Captain want with me? What kind of dirty things do you think about, hmm?” He circled him like a predator stalking his prey. “Are you a virgin? Are you experienced? Do you want to top or bottom? Or are you into oral?” Everything he said was so casual, but with a sexual purr from low in his throat that he had perfected.  
"There’s all sorts of things we could do, but you can only pick one since our time is short." He had whispered that last sentence into his ear before twirling out of reach like he had done earlier, he was a huge tease. He loved making people extremely frustrated and wanting him badly. He ate a cherry that was on top of some whipped dessert as he waited for an answer from Levi.

Levi took in the room, from the expensive drapes on the windows, to the silk blankets on the bed. This male obviously was the King's jewel, to be living in such riches. His eyes met the teal ones, inclining his head briefly in response to the seeking out comment.  
The boy was fast, he'd give him that. Almost too fast; Levi had to stop himself from grabbing his sword and gutting the kid. He wasn't used to people getting that close to him. He stood still as he listened to the questions, not even batting an eyelash. Even when Eren purred in his ear he didn't flinch.   
He leaned back against the door once Eren fell silent. "First, you will call me Lord, not Captain. I am on land right now, and will be treated as worthy of my station." His gaze sharpened; it was the cherry that was getting to him. "Second, I didn't come here to have sex with you, so I'm not going to bother answering your questions."

Eren nearly choked on the next cherry he was working on, taking a drink to swallow it down. The nerve of this guy, telling him to address him as ‘Lord’ and shit, whatever floated his boat he guessed - wait, did he just say he wasn’t here for sex? The young man stood up straight, raising his eyebrows at Levi.  
"…What? This is a first…you’d have to pay to see me, so what the hell else can I do for you that is worth that much?" He was slightly offended, he was the hottest piece of ass anywhere, he was sure of it. Why wouldn’t this guy want him? He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes flashing slightly. He had a temper when he didn’t get his way and it was a scary temper - dubbed: ‘Jaeger Anger’ by everyone who knew of his fits.  
He was trying so hard not to explode on this guy with demands like, ‘Is my body not good enough for you? News flash, my body is too good for you.’ And other such things swam through his mind as he waited for an answer, his fists clenched up at his sides.

Anger. He could feel it in the sudden chill of the air, could see it in the way Eren's eyes suddenly flashed. Those storm clouds had abated, replaced by lightning. He had a moment to wonder why the male was so angry. Had he never been refused before?  
"Your body gets used every time the King's sees fit to allow someone to touch you. And yet you are angry that I did not come here to have sex with you. Why? I would think you'd actually be happy." Tired of standing, he swiftly crossed the room and sat on the end of the bed.   
"Let me make something clear. I do admire your body. It is shapely and appealing. But one night stands, in this case one hour, aren't worth even getting undressed for. I paid for your time because I find you captivating. Not many things hold my interest lately, especially not humans. My request, what I want you to do in the time I have been give with you, is to dance again for me. Only for me this time."

He was about to reply when Levi crossed the room and sat on his bed, talking as if they were talking about the weather, it was pissing him off more. Then, there were compliments thrown at him; and although the Captain couldn’t possibly know this already - that was the fastest way to appease this boiling pot.  
He was right about nothing much interesting the man, so this made him go back to his smirking self as he stood with a hand on his hip; looking sassy once more. When he said he wanted a private dance, he was shocked once more; but then he figured his dancing was really quite amazing. Though he couldn’t help but feel rarely flattered, it wasn’t often he was praised for something beyond his body.  
"Alright, it’s your hour." He winked and went to turn on his music box. Soon beautiful and exotic music filled the room and Eren fell into his belly dancer mood easily. He shook his hips expertly in front of Levi; really close to him, yet not close enough. He did his brilliant twirls and movements; he pulled all the stops for his paying customer. He was pretty sure he could keep this up for an hour.

The anger melted quickly enough, which made him realize the dancer liked compliments. Not surprising considering how spoiled he was. "Hour and a half, actually." He spoke quietly, falling silent once more to listen to the music. The coins- or whatever the hell they were- on Eren's skirt made a wonderful counterpart to the exotic music.   
Watching the dancer was surprisingly soothing as well as enticing. It made him want to touch. He was technically paying to touch him, right? He reached out a hand just once, just far enough to graze one pale thigh while Eren twirled. Then he leaned against the bedpost and continued to watch in fascination.   
Some time during his hour and a half, his body reminded him that he had neglected sleep while on board ship. The music blurred in the background, and the colors of Eren's outfit and eyes swirled together, making him feel like he was on the ocean waters again. A small smile tugged his mouth, and he gave in to the pull of sleep.

Eren smirked knowingly when a hand reached out to touch his thigh softly. Of course he allowed it since he was a paying customer, he wouldn’t be surprised if the man was changing his mind and would want him very bad soon. He was in his element, giving one of his best shows; twirling, shaking his hips and doing flexible bends this way and that…  
When he felt it had been an hour and a half, he had stopped; panting heavily. He turned around to ask him if he was his turned on yet - only to find him asleep, fucking asleep. He was smiling at least, but still! The nerve of this short ass man! He grabbed one of his pillows and promptly hit him as hard as he could across the face with it.  
"Your time is up asswipe! This isn’t an Inn, you can get the fuck out now!" His eyes were flashing with that dangerous anger threatening to blow up much worse then this. His ears red at the tips with shame, he had never put someone to sleep before; maybe he was losing his touch? He would have to work harder to become irresistible again. Then maybe in the future, he would bump into this Levi again, tease him - make him wish he hadn’t fallen asleep in his room and could have had piece of this sweet ass.

The music teased him in his dreams, much like the dancer had. It swirled and looped around him, a thing of exotic beauty. He reached out for it, but it tantalizingly stayed just out of reach. Those ocean-colored eyes blinked into existence, a phantom body dancing seductively with the music. He sighed in wonder, smiling.   
The feel of something hitting him brought him abruptly to awareness. Steely eyes dark with anger, he was up in one fluid movement, sword out and against the dancer's neck. "Don't ever do that again. Unless you wish to lose that pretty little head of yours." Levi didn't let the sword actually cut Eren. The King's favor would only stretch so far, and hurting his 'jewel' would put him outside that favor. But Eren needed to learn quickly that Levi wasn't one to be trifled with.  
His eyes bored into Eren's. "Listen you spoiled little shit. I paid for your time. What I choose to do with it is my choice. And judging by my memory and the fact that no one has come to fetch me yet, I'd say I still have about ten minutes." He grabbed the dancer by the front of his outfit, fingers sliding under the cloth to caress the skin below. "With that time, you can answer a couple of questions for me. Why are you so angry I fell asleep? And why are you so desperate for sex?"

Anger was quickly replaced with fear as his eyes widened to round orbs as he sucked in his breath. It took him a couple of minutes to gather his courage. “I-if you did that, you would surely be killed yourself or at least kicked out for good!” He gulped and made himself stand more confidently to try and show he wasn’t afraid.  
Eren noticed Levi had snuck a feel of his chest in and his mouth twitched a little, he couldn’t resist him, eh? Probably just a stubborn shit that can’t admit when he wants something. “I’m angry because obviously I bored you to death, you fell asleep! Am I not good enough for you or something? Although, that is impossible…I’m too amazing for everyone.” He did crack a smirk then. “I just need to work on my routine better is all..can’t believe I’m losing my touch.”  
"As for sex - why? You haven’t had any before? It’s an amazing pleasure and the only thing I really have to do besides from dancing and being a spoiled brat. ..and since I hardly get any because the King only lets ‘Special’ people fuck me, it’s been awhile." In reality, he didn’t like other people touching him, didn’t like being fucked for money - but he had learnt to get what enjoyment out of it he could. He also hated being a possession, and sometimes even his cocky brat act - but he couldn’t let anyone get close…last person who did - he shook his head, he couldn’t think about that again.

Levi sheathed his sword, pulling away from Eren and folding his arms. Was this brat for real? "You misunderstand. I wasn't bored at all. Your dancing was exquisite. The problem lies with me. I didn't get much sleep aboard ship. Your eyes and your outfit are colored like the ocean. It's soothing, not boring. Did you pick the outfit yourself? If the King picked it, I would say it's because he knows what the ocean means to me."  
"Whether or not your good enough for me remains to be seen." Levi ignored Eren's superior attitude. "Considering this is the first time I've seen you, it's too early to decide. And yes I've had sex before. I didn't find it very fun. I would think you wouldn't either, since you don't get a say in who screws you."  
Levi leaned against the bedpost again, waiting for Eren's response. This kid seemed to sell himself short. Only good for dancing and sex? Surely there was more to him than that. "Have you ever seen the ocean, Eren? Have you ever actually been out of this castle?"

Eren raised his eyebrows at the man. “Oh..” He crossed his arms over his own chest. “This ocean sounds nice…and yes, he did pick it.” He looked around his room before unfolding his arms and rubbing the back of his neck. He never had much conversations before, so he felt really awkward suddenly. A fact he tried to cover up with standing all sassy and confident with himself.  
He sniffed his nose at the older male, shaking his head. “Wow, aren’t you something? Of course I’m good enough, and obviously whoever you had sex with didn’t know what they were doing.” He replied haughtily, smirking widely. “Too bad you’ll never experience me, people only get to see me once.”  
"And no, I have never been outside the castle. The King doesn’t want anyone much to see me, doesn’t want my body defiled or bruised." He shrugged like it was nothing, though it was a dream of his to leave the castle and see what else life had in store - he had to file it away since it would never happen.

Levi's eyes grew wistful, and he moved to open one of the curtains and look outside. You couldn't see the ocean from here, but he knew it was there, just out of current reach. "The ocean is amazing. So many colors, alive with so many creatures. It rolls and moves, always the same, always changing. Sometimes I wish I never had to set a foot on land ever again."  
The snarky comment broke through his musings though, and his eyes were hard when he turned back. "Oh, I'm sure I could make it where I'll see you again. If I wanted to." He looked toward the door, but it was still closed. "Since it seems I still have a few minutes with you, I guess I can indulge a bit."  
He was angry, and he showed it by grabbing Eren's wrist and throwing the dancer on the bed. He held him down, one hand keeping his wrists above his head. "Who were you before, Eren? Don't you want to leave this place? Don't you wish for freedom?" Shifting his weight to one side, he caressed one pale leg that poked out from under the sheer fabric, letting his hand move higher.

When the Captain wasn’t looking, Eren dropped his defenses at the mention of the ocean. His own eyes grew wistful at the thoughts of it, it sounded amazing and he longed to see it with his own eyes - to explore it. His heart sped up at the thought of it, if one were to see him now; they wouldn’t recognized the wide eyes filled with wonder, the flush he had over it.  
When Levi turned back to him, he quickly snapped back to his cocky exterior, he raised his eyebrows once more. “You think you can? Interesting..” Then he heard the bit about indulging and he smirked even when he was shoved onto the bed.  
"Ooo~" He grinned up at him, licking his lips. "I was just a street rat if you must know, and why would I want to leave all this?" He tried to suppress his shudders he was getting from the hand creeping up his leg. Of course he wanted freedom, he wanted to scream at this man to get him out of here, but no…it was not meant to be, freedom wasn’t meant to be his.

"A street rat?" Levi's fingers found the lacy underwear, and he gave the male one long, slow stroke. Then he sat back, merely looking at Eren. "That isn't what I expected at all. I was thinking the King had stolen you from some exotic place. No wonder you like this place, if you came from the streets."  
He leaned across the dancer, placing his mouth a hair's breadth from his ear. "You really have no idea what you're missing. There are so many amazing sights outside the castle. But, I guess that doesn't appeal to you." He smirked and slid off the bed.  
"Enjoy your sex life and being a pet for as long as you can, Eren. But when you tire of it,come find me. I'll be more than happy to tell you about the wonders outside these walls." His smirk grew as he headed toward the door.

Eren couldn’t help the moan that rolled from his lips when he received that one single stroke. He blinked up at him when he stopped, face demanding why the fuck he stopped. Then his mouth was so close to his ear, he shuddered; that voice should be illegal.   
How he wanted to go with him, tell him ‘take me with you!’ The king would have none of that, they would both be killed on the spot. And if they ever tried to sneak away - he had eyes everywhere, they would have to keep moving.  
"Pft, that won’t happen!" He waved his hand and snorted, getting more comfortable on the bed, pretending the words had no effect on him. Soon enough this man would leave and forget all about him, he would be stuck with this empty feeling in his chest, this hole that was never filled.

"You say that, but your body is more honest than your words. You want me. I could hear it in the moan you gave, can still see it in your eyes. I think you really do want out of here. You just don't want anyone to see it. I sleep on the bottom floor of the castle, in a room nearest the garden. Make you own conclusions as to why." There was a small knock on the door, his cue to leave. "It's been a pleasure, Eren. Probably more for me than for you. I look forward to seeing you dance again." He exited the room before the dancer could say anything.  
Levi swiftly walked back to his room, nodding to those that greeted him. The mother of pearl clinked around his neck, but he paid it no mind. Once he was in his room, he leaned against the wall and drew a shuddering breath. The dancer did affect him, more than he would ever let on. Those eyes, that face, the way he moved. He could imagine the rest of his body would be just as amazing.  
Oh he was interested. Very interested. It happened every time something caught his interest. Since it wasn't often, when something did, he wanted to hold onto it forever. He wanted Eren. But he wasn't interested in the boy's cocky, superior attitude. Just because he was a prized possession of the King didn't make him better than everyone else. If the brat realized that, then maybe they'd finally get somewhere.

Eren listened to him silently, watching him go. Once he heard the footsteps fade away, he crumpled onto the floor. “No…the King never lets me see someone twice ever since that incident…we won’t meet again…Levi.” He choked on the name, that man was cruel - but in a way that snapped you into reality and made one think about their life. It was a refreshing change from people only wanting to ravage him or hold him as a prized possession.  
He was going to cherish that moment forever, because he wouldn’t be able to see him ever again. He sighed and crawled up into his bed, curling into the spot the Captain laid in. He smelt nice….  
He punched the pillows roughly and screamed into them before taking his clothing and ripping it off, throwing pieces across the room. He would have cried himself to sleep - if the king didn’t suddenly show up and demand sex. He put his cocky façade back on, time to get back to the only world he knew.

Three days later Levi was called into the King's private quarters. The Captain couldn't help grimacing; he'd been avoiding the King since his interactions with Eren. He didn't hate the man, couldn't in fact. His life depended on staying on the King's good side. Even lords, dukes, and other royalty could be executed if the King saw fit.   
He bowed low to the King, because it was what was expected of him. A vine of grapes was offered to him, which he greatly accepted. As he ate, he listened to the King detail his next venture. It looked to be another few months away from land, possible half a year. He was good at hiding his excitement, so he merely thanked the King, promising him he'd be just as successful this time.  
Dismissed, and about to leave, he turned back to the King. "I wish to spend time with that dancer again." To which the King promptly refused. Levi explained every way he could think of. When the King asked if he had feelings for the boy, he actually laughed. "Nothing of the sort, Your Majesty. I find his looks exotic and his sharp tongue amusing. I would like to have him dance for me again." The King was still firm in his refusal, at least until Levi told him he'd willingly pay double. He held up his hand, signalling the Captain to wait while he considered it.

Eren was still recovering, the king had been rather rough with him three days ago; he still winced when he walked. He had bruises, luckily ones he could hide with his usual belly dancing garb. He was resting on his stomach in his room, closing his eyes and listening to Levi’s words over and over again in his mind. How did he get him so easily? They had only just met and he could tell he didn’t want to be here, not that he would ever admit that.

He rolled off the bed and onto his feet gingerly, opening the door a crack. He was going to get some sort of freedom today, even if it was just walking around the castle, that would be enough for him. The guard wasn’t there!   
He easily slipped out of the room, closing his carefully behind him and running to a random part of the castle where the advisor wouldn’t see him. He was sure the king and his lackeys didn’t go to this part, where it was.  
He hummed to himself as his long grab flowed behind him, he got quite a bunch of flirtatious looks as he walked about, which he returned out of habit. He smirked, it was nice to walk around freely and see what else the castle had to offer. 

Waiting for the King to decide was boring, but he didn't dare move. He couldn't really figure out why, but it was important to him to see Eren again. Especially since he could be gone for six months. Anything could happen during that time.  
His eyes widened when the King ultimately still refused. "Why, Sire? Even after offering you all that gold, why would you still refuse?" The King's eyes flashed, and he realized his words could be seen as an act of treason. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. I mean no disrespect. I will abide by your wishes."  
Levi didn't mope as he headed back to his room. But he did wonder what the King was so concerned about that would make him turn down such a huge sum of gold. He leaned against one of the walls in the hallway, hand over his eyes. He hadn't realized until just now that he was really upset with this. What had the kid with the ocean-colored eyes done to him?

Eren was skipping along merrily down the halls, knowing he had a few stalkers. Even without trying he attracted admirers, maybe it was his outfit? It was practically see through and leaved little to the imagination. The loose layers flowed around him seductively no matter what he was doing.  
He found himself at a dead end, but it had a beautiful painting of what looked like the ocean. He stared at it in wonder, not noticing that people were coming up from behind him. Suddenly he cried out as he was pushed face first into the painting. “Where have they been hiding you, pretty thing? How about we all have a bit of fun?” A nasty voice purred in his ear from behind and nipped it; making him shudder in disgust.  
He struggled and kicked the guys leg out and nearly turned around to run when more hands were pinning him against the painting. There was maybe three of them, his head was spinning from how hard his head hit the wall, he was sure he was bleeding. They alls tarted to touch him and try to take his clothes off and he was helpless, he shouted until one put a hand over his mouth. 

Pushing away from the wall, he decided not to go back to his room right away. There were two places in this castle that soothed him, and he felt like he needed it right now. One was the gardens. They were beautiful, full of sweet-smelling flowers of all kinds and colors. But it was mid-day, so there were sure to be people out there. And he didn't want to deal with that right now. They would expect him to act like the lord he was.  
The other place that calmed him was a hallway off the main hall, on that didn't get much traffic. At the end was the most realistic mural of the ocean he'd ever seen. Since he couldn't see the ocean in Eren's eyes, he'd go spend time with the mural. And tomorrow, he'd set sail on the real thing.   
Approaching the hall, he heard a muffled cry and the sounds of a scuffle. His lip curled; he didn't want to get involved in a spat between servants. But the mural. They could damage it. So he kept walking, finding three men holding another against the mural. A boy with terrified sea green eyes.   
Anger this fierce had never flooded Levi like it did now. He didn't give any warning before he grabbed the first male by the neck, dragging him away and shoving him onto the ground. "Do you idiots have a death wish?? He is the King's Jewel. By all means, keep attacking him. It will give me more to report to the King."

The first male was about charge at Levi when what he said registered into all of their heads. “K-king’s jewel? Shit!” They all took off like the cowards they were. Eren slumped to the floor, hugging his knees to himself; feeling the wound on his head. “I-I’m so screwed…he was right…I should never leave my room…” He choked back a sob, rocking back and forth. “He’s going to let me have it…”   
Realizing he was revealing too much and not keeping up his façade, he forced himself to stand up no matter how much he hurt and no matter how much he wanted to cry. He coughed into his hand and tried to put on his cocky face - if the king ever figured this out and that he didn’t act like he was supposed, he would surely get a beating.  
"I mean, I suppose I should thank you or whatever, but I could have escaped if I wanted to." He hated doing this to the man that just saved him; but he had no choice, he had to be cruel and not let anyone close to him again.   
"I’m going back to my room and I’m never coming out again." He spat and started to limp back; keeping his shaking to a minimal.

Levi grabbed Eren's wrist before he'd walked very far. "Shut up." He told the dancer. "Just stop. Stop talking." He glanced back at the mural; there was blood on it. If he ever saw those three again, he would have more than just words to say to them. He sighed angrily, pulling Eren gently against his chest.   
"It's okay to cry, you know. Even if you're used to sex, what you just went through is scary. You couldn't have fought them off, idiot. They had you pinned, and would have done much worse than groping if I hadn't come along. Even I might not have been able to get free in such a situation. So just stop acting for a moment and let me help you."   
Eren's clothes were torn, and the blood on the mural concerned Levi. He was sure the dancer was going to protest what he was about to do, but he felt it was a necessary action. Sweeping Eren's legs out from under him, he caught the dancer in his arms and began walking back to his own room.

Eren’s eyes widened, he hadn’t experience this genuine care since - he shook his head. As much as he wanted this man to hold him right now for some reason, he tried to push away, holding back his sobs once more. “N-no, you don’t understand…he’s got eyes everywhere..I need to be this way - it was how I was trai —” He had to stop, he was revealing way too much.  
And suddenly his legs were kicked out and he was in his arms. “H-Hey! What is this?! Put me down at once!” He demanded, hitting at him as hard as he could despite how dizzy and sick he felt. He stopped after a few seconds when his head started to pound painfully, he held his head in his hands.  
"N-no…put me down for fucksake…he’ll kill you!" He protested into his hands, biting onto his bottom lip. Those guys had thrown him off hard, this man was learning way too much and he needed to stop talking. A single tear escaped without him noticing.

Levi didn't respond to Eren's pleas or hits. He ignored them until he was able to kick his bedroom door open. Closing it behind them, he crossed the room and sat down gently on his bed. Even then he didn't let the dancer go. "Look; if I had left you to them and walked away? I would have been killed for that too."   
He wiped away the tear, since it still hadn't fallen off Eren's face. "You're hurt; I can't let you go back to your room like this. Let me at least take a look at your wounds and get you patched up. Then you can go back to hating me. Alright?" 

"Oh…so you acted because you didn’t want to be killed?" Why did that make him sad? This man was getting to him, he was way more nice to him then any other and it was messing with his head. He wanted to patch him up at least, he sniffed and nodded - trying to look indifferent about the whole thing.  
"Fine, whatever." At least he got to see Levi one more time, he sighed sadly without being aware of it. He would like him to be in his life still, just someone who actually took care of him and gave a damn about him…he did care, right? It would be nice to have a friend like him. Too bad it would never happen.

"No, that's not what I meant or said. Stop trying to construe my words." Annoyed now, Levi slid off the bed, reaching under it for the bandages and things he kept there. "When you spend most of your time on the sea, you learn to always have medical supplies with you. I'm not the best at mending, but at least you'll feel a little better."   
The dancer's clothes were ruined. He almost felt sad about the loss of such a fine item. He carefully began peeling back the torn fabric, cleaning scratches as he found them. "I acted because it was you. Had it been a servant, I might not have stepped in. Or maybe I would have, since the fight was by the mural. He shook his head, lightly dabbing at Eren's mouth with a cloth.   
Well, he'd gotten to see the dancer after all, although not in the way he'd wanted. Now maybe he could get some answers. "Why are you this way, Eren? Anyone who looked hard enough could see you don't actually like this life. And you mentioned something about training. What was that supposed to mean?" He leaned back. "Turn around. I want to look at your head."

Eren flinched with each press to a scratch or bruise, some were from the King himself, but he didn’t need to know that. They could pass as injuries from the men. “Why do you care?” He huffed, really wanting to know but disguising it as disgust until his face totally fell and he couldn’t pull off his cocky bit right now after what happened.  
"I was raised…trained to be this way, the way the king likes it and so many of my customers like it too." Why was he saying this? Because Levi would be gone soon and he wouldn’t have to worry about him knowing his true self under all these layers? "They like the cocky persona…I was trained never to drop out of it, learned to love my body over everything else…I let someone get close once…"  
He shook his head and his face grew ice cold, he was never going to be ready to talk about that, it was too painful and a reminder why to never let someone in his heart. “Just…I have to be this way, deal with it.” And just like that, he was mean again.

"I see." Eren didn't turn, so Levi moved until he was behind him. He rose up on his knees, parting the male's brown hair to look for the damaged flesh. It wasn't hard to find. He cleaned the wound as carefully as he could. "I wondered why the King wouldn't let me see you again. I even offer twice what he asks. He considered it, but still denied me." His finger pulled some hair from the wound as gently as possible. "So someone got close. You don't have to tell me what happened; I can guess."  
He found more scratches on Eren's shoulders and back, cleaning them too. "Were you not listening when I told you it's hard to catch my interest? If something does, I want it, whatever it is. You are not a possession, Eren. Or rather, you shouldn't be. I just want to watch you, to see you dance, to see you give an actual smile. I suppose that's too much to ask."   
He climbed off the bed, setting the bloody rag in the corner of the room. "I'm not going to tell anyone what happened to you. And I won't be around to make you fall out of this personality you've created." He looked out the window. "I'm leaving tomorrow, sailing back out to sea. I could be gone for as long as six months. Try and take care of yourself while I'm gone. Maybe if I do as good a job this time the King will reward me by having you dance at my return again."

Eren hissed in pain, holding his head after it was patched up. He wanted to cry for multiple reasons right now, remembering /that/ person and wanting to get close to this one - but that was impossible, it would end the same way and he was leaving for a long time anyway. Not to mention he was just assaulted and despite being spoiled…his life utterly sucked. He had these emotions bundle up, he ran for the door to make it out of there before he broke.  
He couldn’t handle hearing these nice things from Levi when he couldn’t have any sort of friendship or anything with him. It broke his heart, he didn’t make it out the door before he crumpled to his knees and started to bawl - he couldn’t stop it if he tried.  
"F-fuck…why did you make me start questioning my life again?! I was perfectly content pretending I was happy! Or was I…? I don’t know anymore! The fucking scary part is I can’t do anything about it!" He then grew so choked up he couldn’t speak through his heartbreaking sobs.

Levi's eyes widened when he heard the first sob and he turned. Huge tears were spilling from Eren's eyes. "The fuck?" Levi asked in confusion. He was surprised at how much it hurt to see the male crying. Walking over to him, he bent down. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm good at speaking without thinking. I've always been that way. That's why the King has me spend so much time at sea. I might be a lord, but I'm not very good at it. I do not act like other lords, something I hear about quite often."  
He hesitated for a moment, then reached out and placed a calloused hand on the dancer's back. "Just pretend I never said anything to you. Pretend you never even saw me. If that will make it easier on you." It would be hard on Levi, since he wanted the dancer like he hadn't wanted anything in a long time. But it would be best for Eren.

"Y-yeah…it’s better you forget about me, or you’ll be killed like Armin!" He choked before he scrambled to his feet and took off. Why did everything hurt? Why did he want to be with this guy so much? It was bad for him, bad for both of them. The king would lock him in the dungeon and then kill Levi right in front of him…like he did to Armin. Then he would get the most severe beating. It really was for the best if he just didn’t see the Captain again…  
He had just met the guy, he shouldn’t be getting attached period. He tried to keep the clothes that remained on him covering up everything. He eventually made it back to his room and slammed the door shut. The guard still wasn’t there, which was weird. He threw himself on his bed and just cried so hard he couldn’t breathe.

Talk about a punch to the gut. Levi stared after Eren as the dancer vanished, eyes narrowed in what would look like anger, but was actually sadness. He'd had such promise with the male, and now this. He huffed out a sigh and moved to lay on his bed. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't usually into the physical appearance of humans. Not if it led to this.  
He didn't chase after Eren. There was no point really. He wasn't supposed to see him again. And it was best for the dancer if Levi stayed away. He spent the rest of the day packing what few belongings he had, getting everything ready for sea travel. He politely declined the King's invitation to dinner, using the time instead to rest. He never slept much aboard ship, so he got it on land when he could.  
At dawn he left the castle by carriage. The ship wouldn't sail until mid-day, but he wanted to make sure everything was the way he expected it to be. On his bed back at the castle, he'd left a note for Eren. He doubted the dancer would ever find it. But if he did, there were two simple words written in his elegant script. It simply read, 'I'm sorry.'

Eren had cried himself to sleep many hours later, so he slept until around the afternoon to catch up on his sleep. When he awoke, he wanted to say a proper goodbye to the Captain - he didn’t want his last memory of him to be that, running away and crying. He wanted him to remember him better then that, maybe give him one last dance if he could sneak it in?  
He looked out his room, where the heck was that guard? Did they trust him that much? He closed the door carefully behind him and ran to where he remembered Levi’s room being. He busted in with a big fake smile on his face, only to have it fall because he was already gone….what a shame.  
Then he saw the note, he picked it up and squinted at it. He was sorry? Was this meant for him? For some reason, he knew it was. Then everything he ever said to him, every nice word ran through his mind. He stood up straight, eyes flashing with this determination he never felt for a long time. He was going to get out of here and follow that man, hopefully he wouldn’t mind.  
And just like that, he was out of the castle, blinking at the brightness. He only looked about for awhile, asked a few people where the boats were and booked it. He forgot to grab necessary things - but he didn’t want to miss the captain. A long run later, he was sweating and panting, but he had found the boat - he recognized that short figure anywhere. He saw a bunch of crates being loaded in, sighed deeply and got inside one.

Levi's eyes were shining, his bangs swaying slightly from the wind. He loved the ocean. How he loved it. He had exchanged his castle garb for a long blue jacket, white shit, and full breeches. It was so much more comfortable for him. His boots were knee-length and well used. Peering over the edge of the ship, he watched the last of the crates being loaded. 'All good here, Captain!' Someone yelled to him.  
"Thank you!" He turned to his crew. "Let's go then. The water's await us." He listened to the calls and sounds his crew made, a true smile on his face. Lord he might be, but this is where he belonged. His one regret was Eren, and that simple thought made his smile falter. Well, with any luck, the dancer would forget about him and go back to his spoiled life. Sighing and walking to the prow, he held onto the rigging as he watched his ship slide through the gorgeous ocean waters.

He felt himself lifted into the crate, he really should have changed into something warmer; even in this crate he could feel the cold ocean breeze against his very showy skin. He had one little hole he could peer out of and luckily he could see the Captain right through the hole instantly. He saw him smile, saw it disappear; watched him gaze at the ocean as if it were everything to him. He wanted to be looked at that way…  
He wanted to get out of this cramped thing, but knew he should probably wait till night fall, when most of the crew would be sleeping probably. He sighed and just watched everyone bustle about, gaze lingering on the Captain everytime he was in view. He hoped he was right about the attraction they had to one another, he hoped he wasn’t doing this for nothing. 

The wind favored them, and they traveled farther during the day than Levi'd expected to. By nightfall they had left the shore far behind. He sat on the edge of the boat, watching the Moon rise, watching its light reflect off the waters. Every now and again, one of his crew would come up, and they would talk briefly. One thing that was different about Levi than from other lords was that his crew loved him. Each person had been hand picked, and loved the ocean as much as he did.  
As the Moon rose higher, he could feel the need for sleep tugging at him. First night was never his night to keep watch. The crew also knew their Captain didn't sleep very much aboard ship, so they left him to it when he actually felt tired. Conversing for a moment with his first mate, he made his way to the Captain's quarters.   
Levi shrugged out of his jacket, laying it over the back of a chair. He sat on the bed, pulling off his boots. It was a little cool tonight, so he decided to keep his shirt on. Sliding under the covers, his mind had time to wonder how Eren was faring and if he'd even found the note. With a sigh, he closed his eyes.

It was finally night and Eren was dying to get out of this crate, it seemed no one was around; so he slowly pushed his way out. Still no one around, good. He squinted around the ship, where would the Captain sleep? He finally saw a door that practically screamed ‘Captain’s room.’ He tip toed towards it, his see through garb flowing in the wind. He tried the doorknob, yes! Unlocked.  
He slowly opened it and closed it behind him, turning around and finally spotting his target. He had never chased anyone down before, this was really weird. Of course, he would make this hard for Levi - it was who he was and he wanted to be chased in return. It made him feel special for once, he was sure the man was kind of chasing him.  
He looked around, debating wither to slide in bed with him or sleep somewhere else in the room until he woke up. Nah, he was too good to sleep on the floor - oops, that attitude did not want to go away, did it? There was just enough room to slip behind the man, so he picked up the covers gently and snaked in beside him; wrapping an arm around him; spooning him. This would surely make his day when he woke up….he hoped.

Levi dreamed. It was typical for him to dream, when he was actually able to get some sleep. He usually dreamt in muted colors, varying hues of gray, but this dream was in soft ocean colors. He was with Eren; how that had happened he had no clue. The dancer was attempting to teach the Captain how to dance like him. At ease on the water, Levi seemed to have two left feet when dancing. But he didn't mind, since it caused peals of laughter to fall from Eren's mouth.   
He smiled in his sleep, enjoying the dream. If only things could be that simple, feel as right as dreams did. But no, the real world was much crueler. He was a Captain and a lord; Eren was the King's possession. They would probably never meet again.   
Sea birds squawking woke Levi. He was surprised; he hardly ever slept and when he did, it wasn't through the whole night. He was just as surprised that someone hadn't come to check on him. Opening his eyes, he suddenly realized there was someone in the bed with him. His crew knew better; had he picked up someone new this time. Well, they were about to get a rude awakening. Sliding his sword carefully out from under him, he twisted, pinning the person to the bed, sword at his throat. Gray eyes widened in shock. "Eren??!"

Eren was having a wonderful dream about being free and helping Levi sail the ship, they ran from the king happily and got married out on the sea. If he was awake, he wonder when did he fall this hard. this was going to be even worse then last time if something bad were to happen. He was rudely ripped from the amazing dream by sudden force, someone pinning him to the bed; he felt a familiar cold presence on his neck.  
Wild ocean blue eyes stared in shock up at Levi before he recovered and grinned up into his gray eyes. “Surprise, you’ve convinced me to be free and here I am…I hope I wasn’t misreading the signs of you liking me.” His eyes flashed with something as he spoke.  
His smile was almost real, maybe if he heard the words - that Levi wanted him to be there; maybe he would smile truly for once in his life. He flinched slightly, since the man was straddling him and he still had major bruises there from the king. “I wanted to see the ocean…and perhaps you too.” He made a face, trying not to fluster. He hoped the captain appreciated what he was trying to do here.

Levi gaped, lost for words. "Are you...mad?!" He finally managed. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" He didn't move, save to move his sword away from Eren's neck, letting it fall onto the bed. "The King's going to think I stole you. Shit; I've really screwed up this time." Leaning back against the wall, he gave himself over to hysterical laughter.  
Once he managed to calm down, he fixed Eren with a piercing gaze. "What would you have done if someone caught you on my ship? Or if you got on the wrong ship? You have no clue what the penalty is for stowing away, do you? Just so you know, it's cutting off a hand. A duty which falls to the Captain of the ship."

The answer was no, this wasn’t going how he expected it to at all - time to go back to his safe mask that wasn’t hurting like a bitch right now. Let his heart freeze over again. He did grow fearful, pressing back against the bed. He was wrong to ever trust this man. “You wouldn’t dare! I went through all this trouble for y —”  
He looked away and tried to push him off. “Get off me! I know when I’m not wanted! I’ll go back to the castle as soon as you return me!” He was beyond pissed and hurt, trying to make these feelings go away; get his heart to stop feeling again. “I’ll say it was all my fault, so you don’t have to worry about your stupid ass!” He spat. /Just kill me, kill me now./

Levi didn't know what possessed him to do what he did. He'd probably never know. Maybe he just wanted to silence that mouth and the ridiculous nonsense it was spouting. Maybe he wanted to find a way to catch Eren off guard. All he knew was he was suddenly leaning down, kissing the dancer with bruising force.  
Perhaps only seconds later, he pulled back a few inches. "Shut up. I didn't say I was going to, idiot. But you have put me in a bit of a bind. And stop pretending you don't care. It was you who was worried about my neck when I was trying to help you a couple days ago." He leaned down again, nuzzling his nose under Eren's jaw.   
This was odd for him. Yes, he'd wanted the dancer, as he wanted anything that interested him. But he hadn't thought he actually had feelings for the boy. Yet he was happy that Eren was here. Fearful of the King's wrath, annoyed, but happy. Could he, for the first time in his life, have found someone worth being with?

Eren’s eyes flew wide open once more, this time his heart pounding for a whole different reason.It felt like his heart just came to life as the warmth spread throughout his body, this wonderful feeling filling him up. At one point his eyes fluttered closed and he returned the kiss, his face flushing up for the first time in a long time.  
When he pulled apart, he was breathless and eyes were half lidded as he gazed into his eyes as he spoke to him. Then there was a nose nuzzling under his jaw and he felt truly at bliss at the that moment. His body relaxed for the first time, his arms wrapping around the man.   
"…I…" He couldn’t speak, a genuine smile was spreading across his face, were they together now? The mere thought made his heart leap, he could actually be happy with Levi. "Thank you…for caring about me.." He murmured into his hair and kissed the top of his crown, rubbing his back in small circles. He hoped this time he got his happy ending.

Levi stilled. "I... do care about you." He admitted reluctantly. "I don't know when that happened." He sat up, letting his legs fall over the edge of the bed, his back to the dancer laying on his bed. "I don't like people. I have never found anyone interesting. Except... for you." He sighed and reached for his boots. "It's too late to turn the ship around. Not with the amount of water we've already crossed. I'll send a messenger bird back to the castle, explaining what happened. Maybe the King will be in a forgiving mood."   
He stood and tugged Eren off the bed. "I have to go out and talk to my men. They aren't used to their Captain sleeping so long or so late. Surely someone will come in here soon." Keeping his hand on Eren's wrist and pulling him toward the door, he pushed it open. 'Captain on deck!' Someone shouted. Levi looked at them, eyes narrowed. "Oi. Which one of you lackwits forgot to check for stowaways?" He gently yanked on the dancer's wrist, making his step out of the cabin. "Meet Eren."   
His crew whistled. Concerning Eren's state of dress, that wasn't surprising. 'Hey Captain. Can we have him before you take his hand?' Someone asked. There were murmurs of agreement, which made Levi's eyes narrow even more. "Why would you even suggest that? We are decent men, not gutter hogs that rape the unwilling. Besides, this one is a prized possession of the King. If we do anything to him we'll be hanged. The boy stays unharmed and unmolested, got it?" There was stunned silence followed by immediate agreement. "Good. Now someone find me some clothes that will fit him."

Eren smiled warmly up at the Captain before the man had sat up. He sat up as well, starring at the bed they were on. “I never liked people either…so we are on the same boat.” He then laughed slightly at the horrible pun he had accidentally made. “I hope this works out…” He wasn’t sure the last part was heard, he had mumbled it and Levi was already pulling him away.  
When he was revealed by the older male to the crew and received whistles, he couldn’t help but smirk and wink at them - it was in his blood to be flirty and it was hard to back out of. Though when they suggested having their way with him, his smirk faltered and he tried to hide behind a man shorter then him - funny enough. Though he was saved, releasing a sigh if relief. Though he wondered if they were a thing still.  
He watched them all scurry about trying to find him some clothes, it would be different not worry these types of clothes, but he would learn to get used to it. He wondered if he would still be good looking and continue to be ogled being dressed in normal clothing. He should, his face and body were still attractive without everything showing. He couldn’t help but worry about these things, it was how he was raised.

Levi turned, raising an eyebrow at Eren's posture. "For someone who tried to convince me he was fine with his way of life, you sure don't act like it. My men won't hurt you. And if I find you've invited one to your bed I'll gut you both." It was said as a growl, and he was half joking when he said it. But only half. The other half of him actually meant the threat.  
His first mate approached with clothes in hand. 'This was what was found, Captain. They might fit the lad.' Levi examined them. While not the finery Eren was used to, Levi still outfitted his crew well. The breeches were full, ending at the knees where they gathered. A white shirt, similar to the one Levi was wearing, but with a plunging neckline. He raised an eye a bit at this, but decided nothing was meant by it.   
He handed the clothes to Eren. "Dress inside my cabin. When you are done, you are welcome to look at the ocean. Just don't fall in." He nodded to his first mate. "I need a messenger bird, our fastest, if you would." 'Yes, Captain.' The male hurried to the interior of the ship.

Eren yawned and stretched as he waited, before Levi had turned to him with that ‘joke’ about sleeping with other crew members. “Hmm…well, I won’t be doing that now if we are a thing, no?” He lifted a finger to trail under the man’s chin teasingly. It was his own way of asking if they were in a relationship without being too obvious he wasn’t just teasing.  
He examined the clothes, not bad. He winked at the Captain before disappearing back into his cabin. He came out of the cabin a few moments later, almost looking like a different person; but not quite. He was still attractive as hell as he strutted out - he was trained to walk that way, all wavy hips and struts.  
"Do you like?" He twirled around him, smirking. The crew would still occasionally look over at him, he was right - his clothes had nothing to do with his attraction level. "So, are we a thing?" He asked more bluntly, wrapping an arm around him.

'A thing.' Levi mouthed, flinching when that finger moved up part of his throat and chin. This boy was too flirtatious, too cocky for his own good. Hadn't he learned anything from the attempted rape that Levi had prevented? His first mate returned with a bird in his hand, along with a single sheet of paper. "Thank you." Quickly penning a message to the King, he attached it to the bird and let it fly. With any luck the King would get his message quickly.  
The door behind him opened, and Eren strutted out. Strutted. Levi's teeth clenched. They would have to talk about this quickly, or his men would be lining up to ravage the dancer, warning or not. He couldn't help the way his eyes gave Eren the once-over, falling to examine the pale chest visible through the shirt's neckline. His jaw tightened at the visible fading bruises and scratch marks.   
He was not used to being touched, by anyone. He'd almost say he loathed it. Ever since that first disastrous experience with sex, being touched had creeped him out. So he couldn't help the obvious flinch, but he was surprised to find it wasn't revulsion that made him flinch. No, it was the sudden craving. He coughed, wrapping his own arm tightly around the taller male. "Excuse us. Eren and I have a few things to discuss... privately." He practically dragged the dancer back into his cabin.

Eren gasped when an arm wrapped around him, flustering up when Levi dragged him back into his cabin. He found he wanted to do things with this man and he had never wanted to do things with others. He heard some of the crew gossiping before the door shut, his face flaming. He wanted him so bad, he had never wanted someone this bad. “W-what did you want to talk about?” He asked almost breathlessly, pressing up against him.  
"Was talking really on your mind?" He trailed a hand over his chest, This feeling, it was devouring him and making him weak - Levi didn’t even need to touch him; but if he did - he would surely be a puddle of goo. He made a sexy growling noise in his throat, waiting for the man to make the first move.  
"Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m ‘bout to do? ’Cause it’s about to get rough for you, I’m here for your entertainment~" He sang softly with a smirk.

"I wanted to talk about... what I wanted to talk about was..." He faltered. He'd never faltered before. It probably had something to do with the hand trailing down his chest. Even with the cloth in the way, he could feel the heat of Eren's hand, and it made him shiver. He, the Captain, shivered.   
Levi tried again. "I wanted..." But his words were cut off when Eren started talking. His eyes widened and his breath whooshed from his lungs. The words, the growl in Eren's voice, those snapping ocean eyes teasing him. "Shit." Grabbing the dancer roughly by the arm, he crashed their mouths together.

The dancer grinned knowingly when Levi kept losing his words, he could even leave a Captain speechless. He even caught the shivers running through his body, he would break any moment now - and sure enough, he was dragged forward into a rough kiss that took a breath away. Levi kisses were the best kisses he ever had.  
He pressed up against him as close as he could, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tightly. His face flushed as he deepens the kiss, his tongue delving into his mouth; exploring every crevice. “Mnnn~” He hummed in bliss as their hearts beat together. His hands move skillfully down his sides as he sucked on his lower lip.

Levi's heart pounded in his ears. For someone who didn't blush, didn't show his emotions, he felt like he was on fire right now. He inhaled sharply when a tongue invaded his mouth. This was kissing? Damn; this was better than anything he'd ever experienced. He could feel Eren's heart hammering just as much as his, could hear every muscle pressed up against him, could feel...  
With a strangled cry, he broke away. "Wait, wait, wait! Just... just wait a... moment." He leaned against the bed, panting heavily. What the hell was going on here? He'd come in here to talk to Eren, to chastise him for the way he'd acted in front of the crew. How had the kiss even started?

He was really into this world of bliss he had never experienced before, everything was on fire, he wanted more of it, more. Then Levi was pulling away, why was he pulling away? He was left looking both confused and lustful, licking his lips as he panted with him. “Hmm…? What’s wrong?” He asked breathlessly, moving a hand through his own hair; already looking disheveled and flushed.  
He moved up to him again, pressing close. “What are we waiting for~?” He purred and nuzzled into his neck. “I want you, you want me…what’s stopping us?” He sounded so seductive and wanting, and oh boy did he want Levi right now. This was all he knew, he could show him immense pleasure and hopefully get some himself.

The Captain swallowed hard. The dancer had him leaning back on the bed. He could have easily pushed the male away, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. The nuzzle to his neck made him jump. "Talking. I wanted to..." He cleared his throat. "We need to talk. Yup, talk first." He frowned; his voice didn't sound like himself. And was he really rambling?

Eren straddled his hips. “Oh? Is that what you really want to do? Talk?” The dancer purred before smirking at a sudden thought. “Didn’t you want to see me dance again?” He threw off his new shirt, threw his arms in the air and started to do a belly dance on top of Levi’s hips. Making sure to grind up all on hip as his hips swayed to the music on his mind; he had told bite his lip to keep the noises from escaping. He was getting rather hard from his teasing.

Levi's mind went blank. Talking? Who needed to do that right now? His eyes narrowed, and he kept his hands clenched at his sides as he watched Eren dance. Felt him dance too. The dancer was exotic, even moreso as he swayed without any music playing. He leaned back to rest his weight on his arms, giving the dancer more room to work. His body was reacting to the grinding, but he did his best to ignore it, simply wanting to watch Eren dance.

Eren was doing his best dancing on top of the man, making sure to do it in just the right spot; so their hips would continuously move against each other as he worked his magic. He had never gave someone a dance like this , his face was flushed and his eyes glazed as his abs swayed and his hips rolled. His arms would make artistic movements in the air as he did so. He risked a glance at Levi’s expression, it was weird he wasn’t touching him yet - did he like watching him dance that much? Should he be flattered or not?

Levi bit his lip, a small motion, but a big one where the Captain was concerned. A whole bunch of unfamiliar emotions were going through him, some of which he couldn't even name. Watching Eren dance was so amazing, and he'd probably be alright if the male was dancing out of reach. But no, he was moving right on top of him, touching him. His desire to touch the dancer was growing... and that wasn't the only thing that was growing. Lifting a hand, he let it slide up the pale torso above him.

Eren shuddered as a hand trailed up his torso, he let out a small gasp. Never before had he got any type of reaction like that just from having his torso touched. The heat was overwhelming all over his body and he could tell they both had ‘grown’ during this dance. He continued rolling his hips down on Levi, really trying not to moan out each time he did so. He licked his lips and brought his hands down to touch all over the man’s clothed chest as he danced still somehow. 

One couldn't call it belly dancing anymore, more just a grind of hips, but Levi wasn't going to complain. The storm clouds were back in Eren's eyes, turning his ocean eyes darker. "Did you even... look at the ocean?" His voice broke halfway through, which caused him to make a annoyed noise. But those thoughts were once again swept away by the hands on his chest. Groaning, he tugged on one arm, trying to convince Eren to come closer.

"I-I saw a glance.." Eren’s voice was a breathy whisper as he looked back into steely Gray eyes that seemed to be beckoning him in. So was his hand apparently, He allowed himself to lay on top of Levi, their bodies pressing together. He had never felt so intimate during this act before. His face was inches apart from the Captain’s, for once his eyes and lips were questioning, allowing him to meet him the rest of the way if wished it so.

He stared at Eren for a few minutes, one hand finding its way into the dancer's hair. It was soft, obviously well cared for. "If we do anything..." Levi began, his voice low in his throat. "... I don't want just a one-night stand. I don't want to be just one of the people you've had sex with. That is not what I'm looking for at all." He leaned up, brushing his lips against Eren's cheek. 

"G-good…because I want you to be the only person I have sex with from now on, if that’s what you want~” Eren purred into his ear and kissed it softly. He never went this slow before, but he wanted to take his time and enjoy his first real love making. He had never enjoyed sex before, but this was getting better by the minute - maybe it just depended if you were with the right one during the act. “…I want you.”

"Then we are in agreement." Levi's eyes grew dark. "I have wanted you since the first moment I saw you. I just didn't know this was how I wanted you." He turned his head, capturing Eren's lips. His mouth tingled from the unfamiliar touch. All of this was unfamiliar. At it was odd that he was even allowing it. He hadn't liked his first experience with sex. But with Eren, he was willing to try again.

Eren shuddered from his words, flushing up as lips captured his. It was funny how they both disliked sex, but here they were - really wanting and proving the boy’s musings of needing the right person all along. He moaned softly into the kiss, his hands gripping his shoulders gently as a tongue slid out and licks Levi’s lips softy.

With the dancer pressed against him like this and both of them wearing loose breeches, it was easy to feel how aroused Eren was. Not that Levi was going to complain; that lap dance had gotten him just as aroused. It was really a strange sensation to feel this part of his body stirring. He didn't quite know how to react to it.   
Not only that, he didn't know what to do. Having such a lackluster and unenjoyable first experience didn't leave him much to go on. Even though Eren had hated being used, he still had more experience than Levi did, so the Captain was content to follow his lead. For now.

Eren started to roll his hips against the Captain again, and this time while focusing on the pleasure more then dancing; he felt it everywhere and moaned into the kiss. He had his tongue rubbing against the other’s in a matter of minutes, his hands going up his shirt to brush his nipples with his thumbs in slow teasing circles.  
He long for the older male to touch him as well, but for now he was going to made him squirm underneath him. For now he had his hips, mouth and hands working on him. It shouldn’t take long for him to break and want to ravage the dancer.

Being attacked at three places was just too much for Levi. It was an overload to his senses. Way too much after not having allowed people to touch him. He groaned low in his throat, putting hims arms around Eren and rolling so that the dancer was trapped beneath him. "Too much." He growled. "I'm not used to being touched. Not so much, Eren."  
He paused after saying the dancer's name, considering. "On land, I am a lord. On my ship, I am Captain. Here, in the cabin, call me by my name." He leaned to the side, nipping at Eren's ear. "Say it. Say my name."

Hearing the man groan made Eren increase his efforts until quite suddenly he was flipped over onto his back. The tone of Levi’s face was making him flustered, not to mention being trapped under him was a huge turn on - and hearing his name roll off his lips; this man should be illegal for all the things he could do to him.  
He gulped and actually whimpered when his ear was nipped, he was sure he never whimpered for anyone before. He was putty in his Captain’s hands. Then that demand - he had to remember how to speak and breathe. “L-Levi…Levi.” He loved how it felt in his mouth. “Levi~”

He'd never thought his name could sound so good, but it was music to his ears coming from Eren. He closed his eyes briefly in pleasure. "Eren." He moaned into the dancer's ear, nipping it again. He followed that motion with grazing his teeth down Eren's pale neck. Feeling roughness under his mouth, he pulled back to look.  
He'd found one of the healing scratches. He'd actually forgotten about those momentarily. How could he have forgotten? Sitting back, he stared at Eren's chest and stomach, which held an assortment of new and fading bruises. Anger sparked in his eyes as he gently touched one that curled around Eren's side. "This is older than the ones those three gave you. Who gave you this one?"

Hearing his name moaned out like that, it went straight to his crotch. His hands went up the back of Levi’s shirt as his ear was nipped and teeth were going down his neck. Nails softly trailed down the man’s back as he whispered his name in return. When he pulled back though, his eyes fluttered open in confusion.  
Then he noticed he was examining his bruises and scratches, he wasn’t kidding when he said he cared - most would ignore them and go straight to the sex. He looked away, sighing heavily. “I might as well tell you the truth from now on to make this work…the King is rather abusive when he wants sex…” He really didn’t want to talk about this when he was in the middle of probably the greatest sex of his life.

"The... King?" Levi snarled. "I thought you are his prized possession?!" It made him sick to even think about it. To think about this beautiful body under the older man. To think about those hands bruising... He clenched his fist in the mattress below Eren's body. No; never again. Even if he was killed for this, he'd find a way to keep Eren away from the King. He had to.  
Sliding to and off the edge of the bed, he coaxed Eren to sit up. His arms circled the dancer's waist as he rose to his knees, leaning in to very gently brush his lips across each damning mark. Each bruise was treated the same, featherlight kisses trying to erase the painful memories. "Where else?" He asked softly, looking up at Eren.

"A possession he can do anything with…" Eren shook his head. "You don’t want to hear all the details, all the things you can’t see on my body.." Yeah, he really didn’t want to talk about this. He could have sworn he might cry and ruin the mood completely when Levi is suddenly getting up and telling him to sit up.   
He sat up in a sort of weird daze, he looked down at him; wondering what the hell he was doing. Then as each bruise and scratch was kissed so lovingly; he thought he might melt into the bed. This man really cared for him and it touched him in so many ways, he never felt so loved. He flustered when Levi looked up at him, he reached down to caress his face softly. “Y-you already done enough…you’ll see the rest if I take everything off anyway…”

"True." Levi agreed, still not moving from where he was sitting. "But I don't agree that I've done enough. Your partners obviously never appreciated you. I hadn't realized that also stretched to the King." They really were going to have to take the time to talk. Not only about Eren's cockiness, that had surprisingly vanished, but also about what was going to happen after this venture. Returning him was not something he wanted to do anymore.  
Turning back to the matter at hand, he gripped Eren's wrist gently, nibbling on his fingers. "So what do I do next?" He asked, smirking around the digit currently between his teeth.

Eren was a deep crimson by now, he wasn’t used to being like this at all. He should be all cocky and flirtatious right now, but this man did things to him no other could. Being treated like this, like he was actual person with feelings - he bit his lip lightly. “T-thank you…I’m so glad we were introduced…” He didn’t know how to thank someone properly, so he left it at that for now.  
He took a sharp intake of breathe when his fingers were being nibbled. “W-well…who…who do you want to top or what d-do you want to do?” Shit, he was becoming a mess and turning into a puddle that didn’t even remotely resemble his usual self.

Levi's smirk turned into an actual smile, something that usually only happened when he was looking at the ocean. "You know, when you let that cocky facade go, when you let your real personality show through, you're rather cute." He got to his feet, leaning in to convince the dancer to lie back, his legs still off the bed and straddling Levi's. "To answer your question." He began, his face just above Eren's, a position which made his bangs fall to cover one eye."You know more about sex than I do. Even if you didn't like your encounters. I only know the basics." He smirked again, feeling more confident now that Eren was actually being himself. "But I do know there's no way in hell you're topping."

That smile nearly took his breath away and so did his compliment, a hand reached up to clutch his heart like he was afraid of it bursting out of his chest. It honestly felt like it would at this point, along with his face catching on fire with it. Then he was over him, really close to his face; he swallowed hard as he listened to him talk. When he was done, the dancer squirmed slightly under him, really turned on by his sudden confidence. “I-I could tell you whatever you need to know…a-and I would like that a lot..you topping.” He admitted, his ocean blue eyes flashing with want as his hands circled up into his hair and stroked it softly.

Levi's smirk gentled again. "Such a beautiful creature." He murmured, brushing his lips against Eren's. "You are wasted in the castle. It will destroy everything you are." He kissed him again, slowly. They had come a long way in such a short amount of time. Seeing Eren's actual personality made him never want to see the cocky persona again.   
He stood up, tugging off his own shirt, revealing the hard planes of his body. Lord or not, Levi's body was acclimated to ship work, each muscle hardened by helping his men with lifting tasks. He set the shirt on the chair his coat was on. A flash of silver reminded him of his sword, and he carefully removed it from the bed, placing it on the chair as well.   
He knelt again, slowly pulling Eren's breeches down his legs. They joined his clothes on the chair. He swallowed when he took in the rest of the dancer's body. His muscles weren't hard like Levi's. They were lithe and graceful from dancing. His hands flitted across Eren's toned stomach as he placed a soft kiss to a dark bruise on the inside of Eren's thigh.

He blushed as those lips whispered against his, making his head spin. Eren gulped, it seemed Levi really liked his true personality he hadn’t even shown himself for years. The feeling of someone loving his true self was overwhelming and he wondered if he could keep it up outside the cabin for him. He would sure try to make the cocky Eren go away for his Captain.  
When the man removed his shirt, ocean blue eyes widened; a hand reaching out to brush against each muscle. Wow, he was just hot all over, wasn’t he? Then his own pants were removed, followed by a hand examining his body and making him shudder. Then there was a kiss to a bruise on his thigh that his blush darkened and his lips part.

The dancer seemed to like Levi's body, if those hands and the largeness of his eyes had been anything to go by. He supposed it wasn't bad. But it was nothing like this masterpiece in front of him. This masterpiece, that had too many bruises and cuts for his liking. Like the ones on Eren's neck and torso, he softly brushed his lips over each discoloration, trying to soothe away the memory.   
Only when he had done this to his own satisfaction did he rise from his knees, leaning over Eren again, this time making sure to angle his hips so that the cloth of his breeches dragged over Eren's erect cock. 

Eren was completely flustered by now, from his ears to his neck at the care he was receiving to every one of his bruises, He felt as if he wouldn’t think of the bad things ever again and only imagine this moment instead.  
Then Levi was over him again, his breeches brushing over his cock. This made him take a small shuddering breath as he gazed up at him with glazed eyes. He reached up and brushed over his nipples in return.

Levi hissed, and even though he was above Eren, he arched into the touch. Even during his first encounter he wasn't touched like this. Maybe this sex thing was worth something after all. His heated eyes flicked down to look into Eren's glazed ones. He dropped his hips, pushing against Eren, giving him the sudden friction he was probably searching for.  
The act was meant to torment the dancer, but Levi didn't realize it would affect him too. The jolt of intense pleasure running through him from the their erections brushing, even through cloth, caused him to groan. Keeping their hips touching, he ground down against Eren, eyes closing as shivers went through his body.

Eren couldn’t keep his eyes off Levi, he was so gorgeous and the way he groaned and moved over him; it was driving his body crazy. When their erections brushed together, his lips parted and he moaned lowly. “L-Levi~”  
He bucked his hips up to increase the wanted pleasure they were both craving, he gripped the man’s hips and took shuddering breaths. “O-oh god…” 

Levi swallowed hard, letting out a sound that was more growl than groan. His hips met Eren's halfway, sending them both into the pleasured daze. Lowering the top half of his body so that they were fully pressed against each other, he captured Eren's lips in a gentle yet possessive kiss.

Eren moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man tightly. The dancer pressed up against him, even wrapping his legs around him and grinding up when he ground down onto him. He found his tongue and began to suck on it, needing him bad. He had never wanted someone so bad.

The shivers continued, and Levi inhaled sharply when Eren coaxed his tongue into his mouth, sucking on it. He pressed closer, if possible, grinding the dancer down into the bed, loving the feel of those long legs wrapped around him. 

Eren gasped sharply in the kiss as their hips rolled together, the dancer moving so his legs were at an impossible angle for most with his legs up around the upper back of Levi; but this position made the grinding better. “Mhh!” 

Levi had to break away to pant. His own eyes had grown glazed, the irises receding to a thin ring of gray, replaced by dilated pupils. He bit his lip around another moan, sitting up and running his hand exploringly along one of Eren's creamy legs. Turning to the side, he pressed a soft kiss against the skin he was touching. Then he very carefully disentangled himself.

Eren almost whined when he pulled away, he was so very flustered; having his leg touched and kissed. It was like the man worshiped every part of him like he did with him. He panted as he wondered what he was up to.

Levi stood by the side of the bed, simply watching Eren for several long moments. He lifted the other leg, the one he hadn't touched, softly stroking the foot with his fingers, placing another gentle kiss to Eren's ankle. He replaced Eren's leg on the bed, then carefully slid his own breeches off.

Eren whimpered, really enjoying the attention from Levi.Then he watched him slowly remove his breeches and bit his lower lip. “W-wow…you are just amazing all over.” He sounded breathless once more, it was true; he had never seen such a wonderful body in his life. And damn he wanted him inside him.

The Captain chuckled, climbing back on the bed. "I'm sure most of what you've seen has been bureaucrats that never leave their castles or homesteads except when invited to the castle by their King. Mine isn't an empty title; I actually work." He nudged Eren's legs open, placing himself in between them. "What do you want me to do now?"

Eren gasped when the hand went in-between his legs, bucking his hips up a bit. “Y-you can either start preparing me or keep touching me there.” He bit his bottom lip as his gaze caught his eyes, every part of him was screaming his want.

"Oh?" Levi's hand was on Eren's thigh, but if the dancer was liking it that much... Licking his lips, he let his hand move higher, he finally touched Eren's erection. He moved his hand slowly, experimentally, squeezing his fingers a little when he got to the tip.

Eren’s breath caught in his throat and he threw back his head as a gasp finally made it’s way. How did one breathe again? He forgot. His hips bucked into his hand and his body shook. “L-Levi!” Wow, he needed more of that.

The dancer's reactions were wonderful. A thought crossed his mind that Eren wouldn't have been near as honest if they'd actually had sex when he paid for him. He stroked his hand back down, dropping his eyes to watch his movements. He brushed his fingers across the dancer's balls, then resumed slowly stroking up and down Eren's shaft.

Eren whimpered, keened and arched off the bed before sinking back into it and gripping the sheets tightly. “O-oh, Levi!” He never knew anything could feel this good. Sure, he felt minor pleasures due to normal body reactions before - but that was nothing compared to this.

His eyes flicked back up to Eren's. Who knew sex could elicit such reactions? Or be as enjoyable as this? And his name being said like that... He groaned again, giving Eren a stronger faster stroke.

”L-Levi…oh, please…Levi, please…” Eren begged and bucked towards him some more. “I n-need you..” He moaned lowly, knuckles turning white as he pulled at the sheets beside him.

The pleading made him gulp. He knew what was supposed to happen next, but the word Eren had said stumped him. Prepare. What the hell did that mean? He knew where his cock went; wasn't that enough? Leaning over and placing his mouth on Eren's collarbone, he whispered, "What did you mean by prepare?"

He licked the collarbone he'd just kissed. "I think I can figure it out." His eyes held amusement as he sat back up. "Just because I've only had one experience, and it was bad enough to turn me away from touch, doesn't mean I'm stupid." Holding Eren's eyes, he stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and rolling his tongue around each finger.

Eren took that in, so he had a horrible experience in the past - hopefully they could both help each other forget about all their shit and only focus on these memories from now on. He gulped when he watched him suck on his fingers, groaning just from that sight.

He closed his eyes, moaning softly around his own fingers, sliding them in and out of his mouth as he moved his body slowly against Eren's. When he removed his hand from his mouth, he opened his eyes again and sat up. With Eren spread like this, the view was amazing. Swallowing again, he ran his wet hand down Eren's leaking cock, down until he could brush against the dancer's entrance. He paused, meeting Eren's eyes again.

Eren whimpered and bucked, wanting him to hurry up. “L-Levi, please!” He begged for the second time in his life. “I…I never wanted anyone so bad.” He finally admitted, watching his face for a reaction.

Levi's eyes widened, and heat flooded his face. The dancer was begging. He'd never expected that. Seeing that, hearing that, he couldn't wait any longer. Taking a breath, he pressed his finger into Eren's body, gasping himself at the heat encasing his digit. 

Eren’s heat swallowed Levi in greedily, contracting around him as he pushed back against it to get it deeper. “Y-yesss, more~” He purred, trailing a hand down himself teasingly; just in case Levi was watching him. 

Oh, Levi was watching him alright. And that hand was really affecting him. Reaching for it with his free hand, he started nibbling Eren's fingers again as his other hand moved, pulling out the finger and pushing back in again. He did this a few times, his breath speeding up. At one point, he pressed a second finger in with the first.

Eren groaned and threw back his head as he rolled his hips, his body convulsing when he only slightly hit his spot. “Gnhh!” His chest was heaving and his eyes were filled with desire.

Levi's cock was hurting. Yet another thing he hadn't known was possible. Was it because he wasn't doing anything to satisfy his own pleasure? Letting Eren's hand slide out of his mouth, he leaned down, pressing gentle kisses along the inside of the dancer's thighs. He pulled his hand from Eren's body to rest it on his hip, looking at his entrance, considering.

”Y-you can put it in now, I’m good,” Eren squirmed under his ministrations, the kissing to his thigh and his staring at his intimate place made him a deep crimson - he didn’t know if he ever lost the red in his face.

Levi snorted, gently biting the thigh he'd been kissing. He was really careful not to add too much pressure, since the flesh was bruised. Then he positioned himself so he was leaning over the dancer. "As long as you're sure." Carefully angling his hips, he pushed his entire length inside with a low groan.

Usually someone would wrap their legs around the waist - but not Eren. He was freaking flexible and had his legs on Levi’s shoulders, effectively making it better for both of them. This made the man super deep inside him. He moaned throatily and rocked his hips slightly.

Levi moaned; he knew the dancer was flexible, but he hadn't thought that flexibility could be used for sex. How wrong he was. And the heat surrounding his cock was so much better than when it had just been around his fingers. He thrust shallowly into Eren for a moment, getting used to the feel. 

”L-Levi..” He panted heavily, rocking his hips every now and then; hands going through his own hair as he moaned. He looked up at the wonderful sight over him, seeing the man filled with lust - seeing his magnificent body move like that. “F-fuck…”

He really found those legs fascinating. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen them this close before. Or maybe it was because these were one of the reasons Eren could dance like he did. Whatever the reason, he really liked Eren's legs. He shifted his weight so that he could lift a hand and run it along one of them. Smiling gently at Eren, he allowed his thrusts to grow stronger, deeper.

Eren noticed how he worshipped his legs, at least until the real thrusting started and he was moaning loudly and throwing his head back. He moved his hips with each thrust to increase the pleasure. “F-fuck, Levi!” He gasped out.

This was how sex was supposed to feel? Damn; he hadn't realized how much he'd been cheated out of earlier. Levi slid his hands under Eren's arms to grip his shoulders. This gave him leverage, helping pull the dancer against him with each thrust. Despite the pleasure, despite wanting nothing more than to get as much of him inside that heat as he could, he was still careful in his thrusting. It would be too easy to aggravate Eren's bruises, to make them worse, especially since his hips bumped right up against a few of them.

Eren could hardly feel his bruises being bumped, he could only register the pleasure, the man causing it and the way he was being ever so careful with him; when a normal man would have lost it by now and would have given into the pleasure. This only made him want him more as he moaned out for him.

Levi's control was quickly shredding. He didn't want to hurt Eren; the dancer had been through enough. But oh man he wanted to pound into that body for a lifetime. Not only that, there was warmth pooling in his stomach, and he wanted to give Eren as much pleasure as possible. He shifted his angle, leaning up to gentle graze Eren's neck with his teeth.

Eren gave out a shuddering gasp, arms wrapping around Levi as he was thrust into. He leaned his head back to receive better attention to his neck, he could feel himself getting close and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He kept saying the man’s name with every movement. 

Each time Eren said his name it sounded like a prayer. And maybe it was. Maybe this was the dancer's way of saying how grateful he was to be out of the castle. He took full advantage of the offered neck, running his tongue up the soft skin, biting with only a small amount of pressure, sucking gently. One fierce wave of pleasure caught him off guard, and he moaned against Eren's skin. "E... Eren. I don't think I'm... going to last much longer."

Those moans, the bites and thrusts - he was seeing stars. “I-I can’t! I’m —!!” With one final thrust into his spot from Levi; he was cuming violently on them both as he rode out his orgasm. “L-Levi!” He gasped out one final time before going completely limp and panting heavily.

He gasped as Eren's body convulsing milked him into his own orgasm. Pleasure stronger than anything he'd ever experienced coursed through him, and he had to fight to control his thrusts as he came, so that he wouldn't cause the dancer unnecessary pain. When his body was spent, he lowered himself onto Eren with a soft groan.

”O-oh, Levi~” He panted as he tried to remember how to breathe, his arms were loosely wrapped around the man as he felt them stick together with their sweat and his cum. He didn’t mind, it was part of the wonderful experience they just had. “W-wow..”

Levi made a noise in agreement. If that was how sex was every time with Eren, he wanted to do it again and again. He turned him head, placing it under the dancer's chin, listening to his panting breaths and fast heart rate. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one affected as badly by this.

”Wow…again, just wow.” Eren sighed contently, nuzzling his face into Levi’s hair and breathing him in. “…We need to do that everytime we get a chance.” he chuckled, grinning like a fool, he was exhilarated. 

Once he got his breath back, Levi lifted his head. "So sex with me is okay?" He asked. It seemed like it was, but he wanted to make sure the dancer wasn't just saying this to try and please him. He carefully moved off Eren, lying on his side next to him. There wasn't much room on his bed, but it sufficed. 

”It was more then okay, it was the best I ever had.” Eren grinned, turning on his side and snuggling into the man. “I’m not just saying that either…you were amazing, I never enjoyed sex before.” He purred and nuzzled him. “You make me want more in fact.”

"More?" Levi blinked, tensing when the dancer snuggled up to him. He made an effort to relax his body. Someone as vain as Eren might see him tensing as a rejection. It wasn't; it would just take him a long time to get used to letting someone touch him. "I can't, not right now. I have responsibilities as the Captain that I need to get to." He carefully sat up, placing his legs over the edge of the bed. "We really do need to talk about a few things. I tried to tell you that before... before."

Eren pouted and just laid there as he sat up, he glared at him from the corner of his eye before burying his face into the mattress. “Fine, what do you want to talk about?” Only the afterglow was saving Levi right now from a rageful dancer that was taking offence to his rejection and tensing. He would probably snap once the glow ore off.

The petulant tone made him pause. Sighing, not used to having to explain himself, he turned to face Eren, folding his legs under him. One hand reached out to lightly ruffle the dancer's hair. "Sorry. That was not a rejection of you. I'm just not used to being touched. Tensing is an automatic response."   
Letting his hand trail down Eren's neck and back, he continued talking. "My men are honest and good working. On this ship, I am the law. I won't tolerate fooling around with them. After what we just did, I don't think I have to worry about that. But... you flaunt your body. You know you're beautiful, and you use that to your advantage.  
"No more." Levi told him seriously. "No flirting with others, intentionally or unintentionally. Those displays are reserved for me alone and only here in the cabin." He curled his hand around the curve of Eren's hip. "Everyone still needs to think you belong to the King. Or all our lives will be in jeopardy." His hand dipped down to touch the inside of the dancer's thigh. "Can you understand that?"

"I guess I can understand that, totally opposite of me - but I still didn’t like being touched…until you." He flustered at his admittance and from the hand in his hair.  
He tried to pay attention to Levi, but his hand was awful distracting going down his neck and back. “Okay, fine…I won’t fool around or use my body to get what I want. With them anyway.” He grinned, he may use it plenty to get whatever he wanted out of his Captain. “You will have to each me how to act, I don’t know how to be myself anymore…it was a miracle it came out for you during sex.”  
Then that hand was on his hip and he was trying really hard not to get aroused once more since the man said he couldn’t go another round. “Oh, so we are a secret for now…I see.” He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he nodded. He shuddered when that hand was inside his thigh now, dammit - was he trying to give him a boner? “Y-yeah…I understand.”

Levi continued to run his hands along the dancer's body, not even realizing what he was doing to him. "It's only a secret because it's necessary. You said yourself the King has eyes everywhere. I don't want you to be forced back into that life, Eren. You are beautiful, yes, but seeing your real personality is so much better than seeing the fake you. I want that for you. I want you to dance because you want to, touch because you want to, have sex because you want to. You won't have the luxuries you're used to getting. But isn't that a fair trade-off for being allowed to be yourself?"   
His hand stilled on Eren's thigh, fingers just touching the edge of one bruise. He was falling hard. He hadn't even realized how badly he was falling until just now. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Shit; what have you done to me?"

Eren’s blush was so intense; he was sure his face was on fire. Not to mention his heart fluttering in his chest, he thought this only happened in stories - where two people met and had this instant connection and fell hard. He didn’t even believe in love until Levi, and here he was; falling hard. “I-I’m gonna try…it will be harder when I’m not around you, but I’ll try to be myself…you only seem to bring me out.” He blinked up at him when he stopped, tilting his head at his question. He was falling as well, wasn’t he?  
A big grin spread across his face. “What? The same thing you are doing to me?” He found one of the Captain’s hands and laid his hand over his. His smile softening to a genuine one.

Levi looked down at their hands, then up to meet Eren's eyes. His mouth went dry at the smile; it made a world of difference to the dancer's persona. He actually struggled for words, wanting to express what he was feeling. "That... right there." His free hand moved to cup Eren's cheek, his thumb brushing over parted lips. "This... this is what people should see. This smile... such a joy." He continued to stare, enraptured, captivated.

The blush never left his face, the way Levi was staring at him; the way he cupped his face and his thumbs brushed over his lips. He shuddered slightly from the last part, leaning his face into his hand and kissing his palm. “If I’m with you for the rest of my life, I think I can manage that.” He closed his eyes as the smile returned, nuzzling into the man’s hand contently. 

The rest of his life? Levi could only hope they'd be so lucky. But for now, he'd indulge in the feeling. For now, he'd allow Eren to hope. He moved his hand to the side, leaning down to gently kiss the dancer, pulling away after only a moment. "I really do need to go on deck." He told Eren regretfully. "And you need to eat."

Eren moaned softly into the kiss until Levi pulled away and he stretched out. He heard the regretful tone and was caught between smiling because he knew the man wanted to stay with him, and frowning because he wasn’t ready to show his real self to the world. “True…can\t remember the last time I ate.” Was all he voiced though.

"Considering you stowed away, I'd say it's been at least a day since you ate." He ran a finger down Eren's body. "Which is kinda surprising. A vain little thing like you not eating?" With a small smile he stood, reaching for his clothes on the chair. He put his breeches on first, followed by his shirt. Before handing Eren his clothes, he reached for a pitcher of water that was always in his room, searching until he found the bandana he was looking for. Returning to the bed, he handed both to the dancer. "You should clean yourself up before dressing."

Eren grinned, it seemed Levi couldn’t stop touching him; it would be interesting seeing him trying to resist himself out amongst the crew. He took the water and bandanna, got off the bed and cleaned himself off until he was sufficient. Then he put on his new clothes, he was ready - well, as ready as he could be to face the world with his true personality. He wasn’t sure he could keep it up, he was so used to being vain and haughty, he would have to keep reminding himself he now had a wonderful love and couldn’t flirt with everyone anymore. “Okay.”

The Captain nodded, hooking his sword into place. Walking toward the cabin door, he opened it and stepped out. The familiar cry of 'Captain on deck' rang in his ears. He ignored his men's curious looks. "Get Eren something to eat. Bring me something too." He walked to the prow of the ship, holding the rigging as he watched their progress through the water.

Eren sighed, he got into character too easily and looked like he completely forgot about him. He huffed, two could play that game; he pretended not to care for the Captain at all - going to look at the ocean for the first time. It was beautiful like he was told, his eyes had widened and his mouth dropped slightly before he closed it and just gazed for awhile. “Wow…” He murmured to himself, ignoring anyone around him.

Levi had his eyes closed, enjoying the scent of the ocean air, his short hair swaying slightly in the breeze. He opened his eyes when he heard Eren's comment. The sunlight reflected in his eyes, and he turned a radiant smile on everyone. He only ever felt truly alive when he was on the water. "We should make port in three days. Enjoy the fresh air while we can!" There were cries of agreement, and he thanked the one who brought him two bowls of soup. He dropped down to the deck, handing one to Eren.

Eren smiled brightly when he realized Levi wasn’t ignoring him after all, he took the soup and thanked him. He started to eat it slowly, it was pretty damn good being something not served at the castle. He thought all the good food was only back there, he was wrong. He went from gazing at the ocean to gazing at his new lover, eyes full of wonder as his mind tried to get used to his new life.

Catching Eren's eye, he smiled at him. He had the ocean and he had the dancer with him. And they would make port in three days. Life couldn't get much better than this for Levi.  
Two days later, any enjoyment was destroyed. The skies had turned stormy gray. He was in his cabin, cuddled up on his bed with Eren, when there was a loud pounding on his door. Apologizing to the dancer, he stood. His first mate was nearly panicked. 'A ship is following us, Captain. It makes every adjustment we do. And it's gaining.' Levi frowned. "Colors?" 'It isn't flying any.'

Eren was warm and happy in the man’s arms, they were sharing kisses and a few words. When the knocking came and the news was overheard by the dancer, he gasped and sat up in bed rigid. It couldn’t be…the king could it? That fast? Maybe it was someone else, he could only hope they could get rid of whoever it was, he didn’t want his happiness ripped away from him; especially this soon. His blue eyes stared over at the Captain, wide with fear for all of them.

Levi glanced back at Eren, then brushed past his first mate. "Spyglass!" He yelled. Climbing onto the edge of the ship, he put the glass to his eye when it was handed to him. The ship sailing toward them was made of blackwood, with black sails. "Not flying any colors indeed." He collapsed the spyglass, jumping down. "Those are pirates. Get moving, you hackjobs! Make this ship fly! If they catch us, we'll be killed!" 

Eren blanched, it wasn’t the King; but pirates didn’t sound any better. With the King some of them may have survived, but he didn’t know a thing about what pirates could do. The dancer retreated to the front of cabin, holding onto a pole nearby him to keep steady as they all did their thing. He couldn’t help but be shaken and fearing for himself and the lives around him. 

Levi followed Eren into the cabin. "Eren. You can't stay here. For whatever reason, they are gaining on us. They might catch up to us. However you got on my ship without being caught? Go hide there now. I can't let you get caught. Make sure you stay there, no matter what." His eyes grew wistful, and he crossed the floor in seconds, pulling Eren into a fierce kiss.

Eren only nodded silently before he was pulled into that passionate kiss; the kind of kiss you give someone if you might lose yourself or the other. He kissed back desperately, not wanting him to go out and face this; not wanting to lose him. When they broke apart, panting he looked into the Levi’s eyes as his own filled with tears. “Be careful, please…I…I can’t live without you.” He stroked his face before giving him one more deep kiss. Then he ran out of the cabin and disappeared from view as he found his crate.

The Captain ran his fingers over his lips as he watched Eren flee. He didn't know where the dancer was going; it was best if he didn't know. He closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps. 'They're going to catch us, Captain!' Levi's expression was pained, but he steeled himself, turning and walking onto the deck. "Brace yourselves. Pirates don't usually take prisoners." He sighed, unsheathing his cutlass, watching his crew do the same. "It has been a pleasure sailing with you."   
Murmurs of agreement floated in the air as the pirates boarded and immediately attacked. He and his men fought fiercely, but in the end, Levi was pushed to his knees with his arms twisted behind his back. He glared hatefully as the pirate's Captain boarded. "You. Why am I not surprised?"  
The King's adviser smiled cruelly down at Levi. 'Where is the boy?' "What boy?" Levi asked blandly. The adviser's eyes darkened, and his fist swung out, clipping just under Levi's eye. His next punch hit the Captain's mouth.   
Levi coughed, blood dripping down his chin. "You'll never find him. He's gone." 'Is he now?' The adviser signaled one of his men, and a long sword was handed to him. 'How much does he care about you? Enough to save you from dying? Considering your note, I'd say so.' "So; my note never reached the King." Glaring up at the adviser, he spit blood on him.

Eren trembled in his crate as he heard the fight waging on around him; half of him wished he learnt how to fight so he could be along side his Captain, fighting and protecting his back. When the fighting ceased and he heard the familiar voice of the advisor, his heart felt like it stopped - especially when Levi’s life was threatened. He couldn’t just sit here, from his small peeking hole he could see the man couldn’t get away and he would surely be killed.  
He took a shaky breath, remembering that his lover told him to stay put no matter what. Was he to just sit there and let him die? No, this wasn’t going to happen again!  
He studied the situation and where everyone was carefully, at least the people he could see. He saw a sword by the crate, using his agility and flexibility could maybe help him fight to his destination if he had to. Fuck this, he bounced out of the crate so fast that several people jumped and made startled noises.  
Soon enough, he was twirling his way around the enemies when they tried to grab them; he would gracefully flip or dance away like it was nothing. Eventually he was right behind the advisor with a sword to his neck.  
"I came here of my own freewill, there was a note sent to the King; there is no need for this!" He spat, his ocean blue eyes dangerous. "If you don’t get your men off this ship, I will cut your throat." His voice was filled with venom that made some shiver nearby. "Don’t come after us again, and don’t ever threaten the Captain again…understood?" He pressed the blade closer to his throat, waiting for an answer.

Levi's eyes closed again in pain. "Dammit, I told you to stay hiding, Eren. Do you not understand the situation here?" He struggled, but he couldn't get free. The dancer wasn't familiar with a sword, as he well knew. He was unable to do anything as Eren was captured, forced to kneel next to him. "The note never reached the King. No; you made sure it never did, didn't you?"   
The adviser grinned again at him, stroking a finger down Eren's cheek. Levi growled warningly at him, and the grin widened. 'When you're staging a coup, you don't let something as silly as a note ruin it. You're wanted for stealing the dancer, for treason. I'm just doing my job of capturing you and bringing you back to the King."  
"You're a pirate." Levi sneered hatefully. "How can you justify that?! You, who is so close to the King! Why would you even do this?!" 'He never even considers me.' The adviser snarled back. 'It's always Eren this, Eren that. Even you are mentioned more often than I am. With the two of you out of the way, I'll be the one he notices most. At least, until I kill him.'

Eren gasped out, he was so sure he had it all figured out; damn it. He cursed as he was forced to kneel, struggling with all his might. When the advisor stroked his cheek, he took a snap at him with his teeth and shuddered in disgust. “He didn’t do anything!” He shouted, never one for being calm and quiet when he was himself.   
Then he realized the true situation, the advisor was a traitor; he was going to kill them to get close to the king and then kill him. He was one of those bad guys he thought only existed in the books he read, this was all too real though. How the hell were they to get out of this? Were they doomed?  
At least he was going down with his lover, that was a better fate then witnessing him die in front of him. They would go together - but he was still going to make this difficult on the traitors. “So, you are so pathetic you have to kill people to gain his attention?” He grinned, his vain persona worked well in this type of situation. 

'Kill?' The adviser asked, moving back out of reach of Eren's teeth. 'No. I'm simply going to return him to the King. Oh, he'll be hanged for stealing you. After being tortured, of course. As for you... well, he doesn't have to know I found you.'  
Levi grimaced. "Eren, whether I did anything or not doesn't matter. He's made it seem that I did. That's all the King is going to care about." He turned his steely eyes back up to glare at the man. "You're going to keep Eren prisoner? You won't survive an encounter with him."  
The adviser punched Levi again, in the stomach this time, watching him wheeze. 'He has made me question my sexuality for far too long.' His eyes met Eren's. 'Resist, and we can find out how much torture he can handle. He only has to be alive when we get back to the castle. In good condition is another matter. I don't mind causing him pain.'  
Levi turned his head, still wheezing as he looked at Eren. He wasn't able to talk right now. But he tried to tell Eren with his eyes not to give in. He could handle some pain; he couldn't handle Eren being subjected to the things he'd gone through in the castle.

Eren stilled. “No…no…NO!!” He trashed around, getting more desperate to get away. “I need to die with him too! I can’t go through that again!” He was talking about having to witness Levi die in front of him once more once they got back, he started to shake and sob. “N-no…I need to die with him…”  
When he punched Levi he cried out and wanted to rip him into pieces somehow. “Stop!” He went over all this in his mind. “So…if I…go along with whatever you want, you won’t hurt him?” He stared at the floor rather then anyone else.  
"I can handle this…" He turned to Levi then, forcing a smile. "It was my life before after all, I’m used to it…I don’t want you in pain before you are handed over to.." He choked and looked at the floor again, trying to struggle again.  
"If you promise not to lay a finger on him…to not hurt him at all, I’ll do whatever you want." He sniffed, hoping the man was comfortable before he died. "I’m sorry…I caused your death as well…" His chest felt like it was eating him alive, it was all over….His life was over.

"N-no." Levi wheezed. "No! Eren... you... can't. Fight, dammit! Fight!" He struggled again, desperate to get free as the adviser hauled Eren upright. He continued to struggle as they were led onto the adviser's ship. "Dammit, let me... go! Eren!!" The was a sudden hard smack to the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. 'Get that vermin and his crew below deck.' He smiled cruelly at Eren. 'This one and I have some things to discuss.'

Eren was still crying as he was hauled away with everyone, hearing the one he loved so much cry out for him like that. Why was he still trying to get to him? He ruined his life, it would be taken from him; even if he tried to protest to the King - not that he could, he had been told he was the advisor’s prisoner from now on. Maybe later he can try to save him, but for now he had to behave so Levi didn’t get tortured. He flinched when he saw and heard him get knocked out, more tears ran down his face. “I’m so sorry…” He sobbed, shuddering in disgust as he was lead to be alone with the advisor. 

Another two days passed.It was amazing what a week's time could do to a person. A week ago Levi's come to the castle as a welcome guest, on his own two feet and dressed in finery. Now he was dragged, his hands and feet bound, his mouth gagged. He couldn't have protested to the King if he'd tried. His face had purpled from the punches, and there was another purple mark on his stomach. His clothes were dirty and torn from trying to break free.   
Now though, he looked at the King with dull eyes. It was all for naught. He hadn't seen Eren since the adviser had taken him. Speaking of the man, he was waxing eloquent to the King, telling him of Levi's struggles, feeding him some cockabull story about Eren already being used and sold for Levi's pleasure. It was all lies; Levi had no doubt the dancer was held captive around here somewhere, somewhere he wouldn't be found. But there was no way to tell the King any of this.   
A tear made its way down the Captain's face as he was dragged into the courtyard. He was placed in stocks so that he couldn't fight, and his shirt was torn from his body. The first lash to his back cut deep, felt like a hot poker touching him. He screamed into his gag.

Eren felt like he had been crying for years, when it was only two days. Two days of being used once more, even rougher if possible then the king himself. He cursed himself for the 1000th time that he should have never chased after his dream guy, should never have ruined his life with his presence. They were in the castle now and he was surely being tortured, he hugged his legs as wretched sobs tore from his throat.  
He was naked in his new place, locked in and not allowed clothes. So he could come in and do whatever he wanted to him at anytime without having to worry about clothes. All that mattered to him now, was that Levi was being tortured and he was going to die anytime now. He needed to get out of here and at least attempt to save him.  
Shaking from the immense pain he was in and the sobs that racked his body; he made his way to a dresser and started to rummage for something that could pick a lock. His first stroke of luck when he somehow found a pin, he limped to the door and with much fidgeting, managed to open the door. He grabbed his clothes, pulled them on quickly and ran out, thankfully there weren’t guards here now.  
He ran to the gallows, he would be hung there soon - that was where Armin was hanged - he wouldn’t allow this to happen again! He went as fast as sore limbs could carry him; sure enough there was a crowd gathering for the hanging. He ran out to the middle of the field and ran up to the king. “STOP!”

The lashing had been torture. He'd thought he could handle the pain. And he might have been able to, had Eren been safe. But he wasn't; he was locked up somewhere, being used, and Levi wasn't able to save him. The tears flowed freely and he fell heavily to the ground when he was removed from the stocks. His back was on fire, laid raw by the crisscrossing marks.  
He couldn't even protest when he was dragged to the gallows. Voices talked around him, people gathering to watch his hanging. He didn't care what they said about him anymore. He had failed to keep the dancer safe. That beautiful, headstrong male, whose fire would slowly be snuffed out. He closed his eyes when the noose was placed around him neck. This wasn't the way he'd planned to die, not even able to see the ocean. But there was no backing out of it now.   
A loud voice assaulted his ears, much closer than the others. Through the pain-induced haze, it sounded like Eren. But it couldn't be. His mind was merely conjuring up the thing he most wished to see. He wished he could voice the words in his heart, but the gag wouldn't allow him that. Good-bye, Eren. I love you.

Eren couldn’t stand what he was seeing, Levi all gagged and lashed; the noose around his neck. He ran up to the King where he sat, the old fool was shocked; demanding how he was here. “The advisor! He took me in as a prisoner to do what he wanted with! Levi never did anything I didn’t want! I stowed away on his ship, he never took me or did anything wrong! It was all me!”  
The crowd gasped and gossiped loudly as the king sat there, stunned and nor knowing what to do. “The advisor attacked his ship and tied is up! Has been using me ever since!” The crowd only grew louder and everyone was looking at the advisor, mortified; wondering if this was true.  
"Let him go! I beg of you! I ran to him, he did nothing - you should only punish me for leaving! And of course that asshole for lying to you!" He growled as he glared over at the man. The king looked over at his advisor, confused as hell; asking why he would take away his jewel from him. 

He blinked, confused. Why hadn't they dropped him yet? And why did the crowd suddenly sound angry and uneasy? He struggled to open his eyes, to see through the pain. He tried to turn back toward the King, to see what was making him hesitate. The noose around his neck suddenly went slack, and he fell on his knees. Someone had freed him, someone he didn't know. He eyed the woman in surprise. She worked quickly, cutting loose the ropes on his hands and legs with a stolen sword. She was the adviser's wife, she explained with sad eyes. Even if he had to kill him, she begged Levi not to let her husband do anything else stupid. Handing him the sword, she vanished back into the crowd.   
Levi stared after her, now extremely confused. At least, until he turned around and saw what was going on. The King and the adviser were so caught up in their discussion they hadn't even realized he'd been freed.   
'Of course it's true, you pig.' The adviser sneered hatefully at the King. 'I've always been there for you and what did you give me? Nothing! Not even some time with your precious jewel! Yet you allow some minor lord to have time with him, just because he convinced people to let you have more money from them?! It wasn't fair!' He shuddered, glaring daggers. 'Even if I can't have what I wanted, I can still be rid of you.' Revealing a hidden sword, he ran at the King.  
Levi made a split-second decision, one that might cost him his life. At least dying this way would be better. Mustering all the strength he had left in his body, he got in between the King and the adviser, protecting the older male. And protecting the one he loved.

The king and the advisor were yelling at each other, Eren standing by the king; despite not wanting to be near either of them. He was happy to see Levi running towards him when he risked a glance over, but his eyes quickly widened as the advisor was running the king with the sword and he was way too close for comfort. Then there was Levi - jumping in front of them and catching the sword with a sword he got somehow. How ever he got it, the boy was thankful; but now there was going to be a sword fight.  
He could only push himself and the king away from the action, silently wishing his lover all the luck in the world. If he got killed after all this work, it would have been for naught.  
The crowd watched in silence, not sure what to make of the situation.

The Captain could hardly stand. His legs shook as the swords clanged together. The adviser snarled at him, spewing hateful words. But Levi didn't answer, concentrating only on breathing and staying upright. There wasn't a simple way out of this for the adviser. If he lived, he would be publicly flogged and hanged, something Levi didn't wish on anyone. But he hesitated to kill him. As they circled, Levi saw the adviser's wife again. She met his eyes for a moment, then closed hers and nodded.  
Pirate and adviser he might be, expert swordsman he was not. He came at Levi again, arms raised. Feeling sick, Levi ran the sword through the man just under his raised arms. The adviser coughed and staggered backward, staring at the sword in his chest. His eyes raised again as he fell to his knees. 'See how long... you can... stand it... before you too... want to kill him...' He toppled over, dead.  
Levi stared at him for a moment. Then he turned around. His gray eyes, haunted and pained, found Eren's. Strength giving out, he fell forward.

Eren watched the whole horrifying scene, he realized it had to be done. When Levi collapsed, he ran to him and picked him up bridal style. He looked back at the king nervously before running off to the first aid wing, he would deal with the king later, if he didn’t try to nab him now.  
Soon enough, Levi was lying on a medical bed after being taken cared of to their best abilities. The dancer sat in a chair by his bed, waiting for either the Captain to wake up, or to be taken away by the king again.  
He could only sit there and pray he got to talk to Levi first.

Levi struggled to rise from sleep. He knew he couldn't sleep, not right now. He had to protect Eren, had to talk to the King. His eyes blinked open, still glazed with pain. He was lying on his stomach in the hospital wing, a place he'd never visited. He could feel salve and bandages covering the lash marks on his back. This confused him; why had the King allowed it?   
His eyes met Eren's. Those ocean eyes were thick with storm clouds. Giving the dancer a small smile, he reached out and lightly gripped his hand. But before he was able to say anything, the King entered the room. He glanced at both of them, his eyes falling on their joined hands. Then he looked back at Eren. 'Leave us. I need to talk to him.' He paused. 'Have the nurses look at you. He isn't the only one injured.' It was an order, even if the King's voice was quieter than usual.

Eren smiled and gripped his hand, warmth spreading through him until the king came in and he felt cold once more. “J-just don’t hurt him anymore…please.” He begged before he glanced at his lover with much worry, then went to a nurse and sheepishly told her about all his sexually abused wounds.   
He was treated in the back, hoping all the king was doing was talking to him; afraid of what was going to happen next. Would Levi save him from this life like he promised? Or would he get banished or killed anyway? He could only hope the king had changed from back then and would at least let Levi go. Even if he had to stay back in the castle, at least the Captain would be free.

The King sat in Eren's vacated chair, quietly watching Levi for a while. 'You know, I think of you like a son.' He chuckled as Levi's gray eyes widened in surprise. 'If I had my way, I'd name you as my heir. But I know that isn't what you want.' He paused. 'What do you want, Levi.' "I want Eren." 'My jewel? Why?'   
Levi struggled to sit up, but the King put out a hand to stop him, and he sank back against the mattress. "I don't think of him as a possession. He is human, and when his real personality shines through he is breathtaking. He was so happy when we were on the waters. I love him... and I think he loves me. Please."  
There was silence for several minutes. 'When I found him, he was just another dirty rat living on the streets. I took him in, trained him, gave him everything he could ever want. But you are right; he was never actually happy.' Frowning, he called a nurse over, telling her to go get Eren.

After much embarrassing patching up in the back, another nurse came in and told Eren he was needed. He put his clothes back on and walked back into the room nervously; limping slightly. “Yes, sir?” His voice cracked a bit, he was so worried he was about to get his one true love ripped from him.  
He gazed at Levi, longing to hold him and be with him forever; he couldn’t stand it if this ended like last time. It would be worse, although he had loved Armin; it had been nothing like this.  
Please let this be good news…

'Levi informs me you aren't happy here.' The King told Eren bluntly, making Levi wince. 'And he is right. I have treated you like a possession, not like the human you are. I've loved you, in my own way, but I can see the Captain loves you that much more' He sighed heavily, sounding like he was losing something precious to him.  
His eyes met Levi's. 'You will be cared for, given a new ship, the crew you want, and new clothes. Anywhere you go you will be welcome as a member of my household. You are free to visit the castle as you see fit. Eren... will go with you. And both of you will receive new titles. You are now Princes. Even if I can't have you for my heir, I can still do that much.' Levi gaped at the King, completely floored and at a loss for words.

Eren was also gaping, too stunned for words. Was he hearing this right? Was he fantasizing? He pinched his arm, no - he was awake. He looked from Levi to the King, several times; like he was waiting for one of them to start laughing and admit this was all a cruel joke, but none of that happened…  
He swallowed and tried to find his voice. “R-really? You are…going to let me go and be with him? Calling us ‘Princes’ on top of that?” He held onto the bottom of the bed post for support. This was simply all too good to be true; what had made the king suddenly change his mind? Go from the cruel killing bastard he once knew to this?

'I am not as cruel as you believe, Eren.' The King told him sadly. 'I do what I think is right. I was wrong to keep you locked away; you weren't supposed to be a prisoner. And... Levi is owed something. He did save my life, when he could have looked the other way for what was done to him. You were what he asked for.'  
"I... am speechless, Sire." Levi struggled to rise again, placing a gentle but firm hand around Eren's head to cover his mouth. "And we graciously accept." He leaned heavily against the dancer's back, still lacking strength to keep himself upright. "As soon as I am healed, we will begin preparations to continue the voyage you sent me on."

Eren was about to say more, but his mouth was covered by Levi’s hand; so he was shut up - though he didn’t mind this method of shutting him up. He felt the man lean on him and he smiled behind his hand, giving the palm a small kiss.   
He nodded since he couldn’t say anything else, he would only say something stupid; so it was a good idea his mouth was being covered until the king left.

The King's eyes grew wistful as he watched Eren's face. Even with Levi's hand covering it, he could see the happiness and love in the dancer's eyes. 'I see what you mean, Levi. It is breathtaking. To think I almost destroyed that.' He reached out a hand, stroking Levi's hair, the only part of him he could reach. 'You need to rest. We'll talk again before you leave.' With that, the King stood and left.   
Levi sagged against Eren, hands falling limply to the side. "A Prince." He mumbled. "Who the hell would have thought? Ugh, what are my men going to say when they find out?"

Eren found himself flustering, mostly because the king mentioned it was Levi who originally said that. After he left and his lover released his mouth, he let out a huge sigh of relief as his eyes were filled with awe now. “We are both Princes…I…wow…” He was trying to wrap his head around it, it was a crazy notion. “Your men will surely be happy for you…” He smiled and ran a hand through his hair softly.  
"How are you feeling? I’m sorry you had to go through this…" He bit on his bottom lip as he gazed at his back bandages. That was all his fault, he couldn’t believe he still wanted to be with him after this.

"I've never been whipped before." The newly named Prince told him honestly. "It hurts more than I thought it would. But... you are safe. That's the only thing that matters to me." Levi slowly edged down until he could lay on his stomach again. "Killing that man will give me nightmares. Even though he was a pirate, even though he hurt you and tried to kill the King. It's the first time I've killed anyone." His hand sought Eren's. "I don't know anything about 'Prince Levi.' Are you sure you want to stay with me? You are free now, to go where you want."

"I have…" Eren admitted, rubbing Levi’s arm to try and soothe him. He wouldn’t know what it was like to kill a man, but he would do his best to comfort him in the future from now on. When he mentioned staying with him or leaving, he narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious right now? I didn’t go through all this shit just to leave you now! Unless, this is your way of telling me you don’t want me anymore…which I would understand after all the shit you’ve been through because of me…I probably ruined your life." He took away his hand and looked away.

"I want you, Eren." He reached for his hand again, not letting the dancer escape into himself. "I want you to dance for me. To be with me. But I want you to experience the freedom you deserve. If you think you can still have that by being with me, then stay. You aren't at fault for any of this. So stop..." He struggled to rise again, biting his lip in pain. "Stop... blaming yourself." His eyes were earnest as they found Eren's. "I... love you."

Eren flustered and gasped, his free hand going to his mouth. That was the first time any of them had said that, those magic words he had never even said to Armin in the past. His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at the man, trying to keep him laying down. “I…I love you too, with all my being. I feel free with you, i’m not going anywhere…don’t make me go anywhere. I will dance for you anytime you want.”

His eyes softened, and he allowed himself to be pushed back against the mattress. "The only places I ask you to go are with me. As long as I have you and the ocean, I will be a happy man. For the rest of my life."

"S-same, you are my life and I will be free and happy forever with you." Eren beamed, his eyes twinkling and he nuzzled into Levi’s side. "I’m glad I followed you…I’m happy for all of our encounters that led to this."  
"Now you just need to heal."

It took approximately three weeks before Levi's back and body healed enough for him to consider himself travel-worthy. Levi stood on the prow of his new ship as they sailed through the ocean waters. He was wearing a royal-blue overcoat, blue breeches, and white shirt with billowing sleeves. His crew had been more than happy to continue sailing with him. They were outfitted with enough provisions for a long journey. He called happily back to his crew, who answered him with joyous cheers. His eyes were shining as he looked at Eren. They were together, and they had the ocean ahead of them. He couldn't ask for anything more.

Fin


End file.
